Steven Anthony Stark
by Black Dragon on the Rocks
Summary: Steve Rogers had many secrets, some of which a few people from his past found out. Like the fact he was no where near 24 when he enlisted, or that he was a wizard. A powerful and well trained one. However there was one secret he protected above all else, he was a Time Traveller born in the year 2000. Full summary inside. Read the warnings too. Triggers for suicide.
1. Prologue

**Author:** Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Pairing:** _Mentions of one sided Steve/Peggy, Past Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura (mentioned)_

 **Summary:** _Steve Rogers had many secrets, some of which a few people from his past found out. Like the fact he was no where near 24 when he enlisted, or that he was a wizard. A powerful and well trained one._

 _There was, however one secret he protected above all else, he was a Time Traveller born in the year 2000. A future where, as far as he knew, there were no wizards anymore._

 _Depressed and overwhelmed by his loses and finding himself back to a future where he had no one, Steve sought a permanent way out, only... it did not work quite like he was expecting. Instead of the teenager he was, he ended a four year old._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing them. They belong to their respective owners._

 **Warnings:** _Suicide Themes, Triggers for suicide, Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Younger Steve, DeAged Steve, DeAged Harry, Wizard Steve, Parent Tony, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Abuse, Abusive Dursleys, Bad Ginevra, Violence._

 **Characters:** _Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Jarvis, Thor, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Harry Potter, Original Characters, mentions of Bucky, mentions of Peggy Carter, mentions of Howard Stark, mentions of Colonel Phillips, mentions of the Howling Commandos._

 **Timeline:** _Pre Avengers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Avengers, Post Avengers, Pre Iron Man 3, Harry Potter Post TDH. I'm using the MCU Wikia timeline as a reference._

 **Author's Note:** _I know I shouldn't be posting anything with three other stories on the works, two of which are more or less on hold because the muses don't want to cooperate no matter how often I go back to them. They will be finished, although it's taking more time than I wanted._

 _Anyway, I simply could not leave this one to remain in my hard drive anymore. It's eleven chapters so far, and a bit over 55,000 words, it needed an out. Updates will be every couple of weeks or so._

 _Harry does not make an appearance until much later on the story, around chapter 10, so have patience._

 _Also, in this particular Universe, Doctor Strange does not exist. Please do not ask about him. I know nothing about him, and thus do not plan to include him._

 ** _This is just a very long prologue, to explain a few things, because I don't want to go over Captain America: The First Avenger, before getting on with the story._**

 **Total size without notes:** 7,307

 ** _Keys:_**

"Speaking aloud."  
 _'Thoughts'_  
 _Magic (Spells, Potions, Items)_  
«Language» _Foreign language._ «/Language»

* * *

 **Prologue**

Steve sat in the dingy hotel room he had checked into last night. He had been away from New York City for about two months. The pretext he gave everyone was that he wanted to connect with the 21st century, and they believed it. But it was just that, a pretext.

There had been no need to connect with a 'supposed' future when in fact he had been born in the year 2000, not 1918 as he wrote in his enlistment form, or even 1929 as his 'other' birth certificate stated. He had grown up knowing and using technology.

There had been too many lies for someone who 'supposedly' did not lie. Yeah, sure, like he had not lived a lie for the past four years of his life. Frankly he was tired. Steve was too physically, mentally, and emotionally drained.

Fate had placed such a heavy burden on a kid's very scrawny shoulders, yet he had done his best to fulfill the destiny assigned to him. But no more. He had done, seen, lost, and survived too much, and he had no wish to be a weapon anymore.

Unfortunately his options were not all that great. He could not go back to the life he had before that super powered Time Turner sent him to 1941. Sure, he was a genius, and Steve was usually more mature than even some adults.

By the age of eleven he had a Bachelor degree on Applied Web Technologies, and a Master in Cyber Security from an online University, one which was recognized. But his life since his mother died had not been a good one.

He was orphaned at five, after winning the Maria Stark's Foundation grant for the second year in a row. The very simple, yet powerful programming language he created for his second application for the grant was used in all Stark-phones, once Stark decided to stop making weapons.

He received royalties—which were deposited in a trust fund—for its use since it became exclusive for Stark gadgets. Steve's education had been assured because of the grants. He was even privately tutored because he was too advanced, and too small for a regular school.

The foster parents he had after his mother died were not happy about it, but they could not do anything against him receiving an advanced education until college. Not that Steve remained with the Smiths for long.

He had frankly lost count of the many families he lived with since he was five, but things did not change much from one to the other though. The family Steve had been living with at the time he was ready for college refused to sign his enrollment forms granting their permission for him to attend.

Steve was a minor, so he just could not enroll himself even when the grant's money would have paid his full tuition all the way to a Ph.D. if he wanted. He needed his guardian's permission to enroll. Never mind trying to move out of New York City to attend MIT, which he would have loved.

He did find an alternative to continue with his education, although the means to do so were not quite legal. His guardians at the time had not forbidden him to study on line, and so that was what he did.

Steve researched carefully until he located a recognized institution providing on line degrees. Then it was only a question of forging his current guardians' signatures, which was surprisingly easy with magic.

Forging their signatures was not something Steve could have done for any other college, since they had insisted on speaking with his guardians. But the online University did not require it. No one had been the wiser because by the time he finished his education, Steve had changed foster families several times.

Steve never had much luck with those people, and the last fosters of the month had been religious zealots. Frankly those guys were horror movie material. The Masons blamed the alien invasion on him, the blasphemous, unnatural heathen.

Those people had nearly killed him with their brutal punishment, and it was only the fact he was a wizard which saved him. After _Summoning_ his belongings, he _Disapparated_ to the American Bureau of Magic's offices in New York City.

The building, and just about any magical place in the world were devoid of nearly all magical human life, since witches, wizards, and werewolves had been killed in 1944. There were still vampires around, but it was debatable whether they could actually be considered alive.

At the time of his escape, Steve had no idea what happened to the magical humans. He only knew what the portraits told him, and most did not really recall what happened, much less the date. But one day while they were still at war like the mundanes (non magical people), blue-green flames had engulfed all human magicals. Then, in a bright flash of light, they were gone amidst screams of pain and terror.

He, Steven Grant Rogers Cahill, was the only magical human born since then. Or so the portraits, house-elves, and goblins told him. It was actually a group of them who trained him in the use of magic, and the art of making potions. Steve had found them by accident when he was six, as he _Apparated_ to the American Bureau of Magic's New York offices to escape his bullying foster siblings at the time.

He should have used a _portkey_ when he escaped the Masons, because he was seriously injured, instead he _Disapparated_. As a result, his badly calculated _Apparition_ landed Steve atop the largest _Time Turner_ in the Department of Mysteries.

Falling on top of the _Time Turner_ , and breaking it, was how he ended in 1941. Steve had been transported to the Department of Mysteries' Time Room, gravely injured, and unconscious. An Unspeakable found him, and he was rushed to the magical hospital.

It was at the _Gertrude Goodwill Hospital for Magical Accidents and Maladies_ —when he finally regained consciousness a week after he was found—where Steve came to a shocking realization. He, scrawny, runty, and sickly Steve was **THE** Steve Rogers who became Captain America.

Steve had been a fan, as were his parents, so he had known quite a bit about his hero. Contrary to what people usually assumed, Rogers was NOT his surname, it was Cahill. His parents were Joseph and Sarah Cahill, and had wanted to honor their childhood hero and role model, so they named their first and only child like Captain America.

There had not been much to do at the hospital while he healed, so he had taken notes of what he remembered of Captain America's history. It did not take him very long to realize the dates did not match his current age. Steven Grant Rogers was supposed to have been twenty-four when he enlisted in 1943. But Steve would be only thirteen, nearly fourteen by then.

Steve had spent a week in the magical hospital, which gave him time to plan how he was going to do what he needed to do, because he had obviously already done it. Just thinking about the paradoxes gave him a horrible headache, but much as it confused him, he saw no way around it, so he planned.

He did not lie to the Unspeakables, but he also did not tell them anything about the future, except the year he came from. They were understanding, more than any other magical would have been. In fact, it was standard protocol for those working at the Department of Mysteries not to question any time traveler, they understood the most about Time Travel after all.

Another of the standard protocols when dealing with time travelers was to provide them with a fool proof identity. It was important no one suspected the witch or wizard had travelled back in time. Specially since it was a given they could not go back to the future. Steve did tell them he needed a birth certificate for the mundane world specifying he was born in 1918 to avoid a paradox. He got it no questions asked.

Steve was a very powerful wizard, nearly fully trained, and the Head of the Department was impressed with him, and his abilities, specially when children were just starting to learn magic. The witch, named Isadora Galveston decided Steve would be tutored by the Unspeakables, but he needed to admit his real age.

The Unspeakables would provide him with the adequate identity documents for the Wizarding World. Steve admitted being eleven years old, nearly twelve, which really shocked them. An eleven year old was just stating to learn magic, so it was even more important for him to be tutored by them. A birth certificate with a 1929 date of birth was issued then. In both worlds he became Steven Grant Rogers, and he dropped the Cahill.

While the American Bureau of Magic provided him with the Birth Certificates, they also got him a magical guardian since he was under age. His name was Bartholomew Twintowers, an Unspeakable specialized in Combat magics, and the one who discovered Steve in the Time Room. Barty was the first adult to ever be good to him since his mother died.

The Unspeakables never questioned him as to why such a young child was so magically advanced, but he could see they were very curious. Steve really did not want to tell them there had been no wizards alive in the future, so he kept quiet. Besides, he did not know why they had disappeared.

He did tell Barty a couple of years later—after he had already done it—he agreed to be injected with the Super Soldier Serum, because Steve knew it had happened. There were records of it, and was an important event in the future.

Steve also knew what the results from Project Rebirth would be, and could not risk changing it, because it was a _Key Event_. Barty had not been happy, but he did understand why Steve did it, he still berated him for not informing him.

In the past Steve received the magical education he needed, and had dreamed of. He became a fully trained wizard, specialized in Combat (with Barty as his Master) and Warding, but he learned as much about potions, charms, curse breaking, and Healing as he could. Steve also tried to live life the best he could until it was time to enlist.

He had met James Buchanan Barnes during his second week in the past, and it was not as much of a surprise as it should have been. A couple of guys were bothering two teenage girls, and since he did not like bullies, Steve got into a fight.

Getting into fights was nothing new. Steve hated bullies, whether they bothered him or others, and sometimes was the one to get the first punch or kick. He usually ended the worse for wear, unless he was lucky enough to knock out his opponent before his ailments began acting out.

This time Steve landed a good kick to the jaw of one of them, and actually knocked the guy out. He would have patted himself on the back for that one, except the other bully took exception to that, caught him unaware, and was beating the stuffing out of Steve when Bucky came into the alley and intervened.

Bucky beat the guy up, then sent him packing. Since then the both of them became fast friends. Bucky was really a life saver, and the only mundane who actually called him a liar when Steve told him his age. Bucky had cuffed him on the head, and told him he did not believe him at all.

Steve did end admitting his real age to Bucky, as well as the fact he was a wizard, but only after they had been friends for nearly five months, and he had sworn the necessary _Secrecy Oaths_. He had been told by the Unspeakables tutoring him there was something called the _International Statute of Secrecy_ which Steve was bound by law to respect.

Shortly after those revelations Steve became Bucky's roommate and began helping with the expenses. He had been living alone in the non magical world—much to Barty's displeasure—because Steve knew he had to make a life in the non magical world.

Living amongst non magicals did not mean he ignored his magic. He had a decent part time job with the Unspeakables—mostly doing errands, and secretarial stuff—which kept him close to his tutors. Steve also got a job on the mundane side as an illustrator for a publicity agency, as well as repairing electronics.

Life was not bad at all, if he did not count the fact medicine in the forties was not as advanced as he had been used to, not even the magical remedies. He got ill a lot, and ended in the magical hospital more often than he liked, thankfully the Ministry of Magic did provide him with the most basic of health plans.

The Health plan paid for his hospital visits, but not his treatments outside. Potions were expensive, and while he could save a bit of money by buying ingredients in bulk, and making some of them, it was still a drain on all their pockets. Barty and Bucky did help as much as they could to finance his medicines.

Then on December 7, 1941 only a few months after he arrived in the past, the attack on Pearl Harbor happened. One thing had been to read, and watch documentaries about it, another was hearing the confusing and sometimes panicked reports on the radio. Then to hear first hand Roosevelt's declaration of war. It became personal.

Bucky wanted to enlist as soon as the government began asking for volunteers, but he did not because of Steve's poor health. He caught pneumonia that winter, and was very ill. He survived, but Bucky still put off enlisting.

He knew Steve was a child posing as an adult, and it did not feel right to leave him to his own devices. Specially because he knew Steve was not going to live with Barty, even if he did not know why. Bucky did try to convince him, but Steve was too stubborn, and independent.

On February 1943 Bucky was finally drafted, there was no way for him to get out of it, so he left Steve to attend basic training. It was supposed to last only thirteen weeks, but he stayed four months. He did too well, and advanced ranks quickly. Bucky received more training, and became a sniper as well as obtained the rank of Sergeant.

Steve was very proud of him, but also sad as he knew how everything would go for the both of them. It was not a happy ending, for one James Bucky Barnes and one Steven Grant Rogers. They had done a good job and assisted in ending the war on the European front, they even made it to history books. Steve had to take comfort from that.

Even when Steve knew neither Barty, nor Bucky, approved of him trying to enlist because he was too young, he kept trying because he knew it would happen. On June 14, 1943 at the Stark Expo, Doctor Erskine approved his enlistment form, just as it should be. The doctor believed in him, in his inner strength, his determination, and his heart, because he did not lie about the person he was, even if he did lie about his age.

Somehow, after all the adversity he had been through in his life, Steve retained a good heart, his morals, as well as some of his innocence. There had also been another thing Erskine considered, but was never made public, his magic. The man himself was a wizard, but with very little magic as to be nearly a Squib, so he had moved into the mundane world.

It was Steve's powerful, and so very Light magic which had drawn Erskine to investigate him the second time he tried to enlist. The doctor had been a the first enlistment post Steve visited, and at the other three as well. His determination, stubbornness, good heart, and powerful light magic were proof he was the perfect candidate for Project Rebirth.

Less than a fortnight later, Captain America was born, and the third adult man who believed, and had had so much faith in him was dead. He tried to save him, but he could not. Steve captured the HYDRA spy who killed Erskine, and obtained a mini submarine for the SSR to study, but it was a bitter sweet victory. The man committed suicide with a cyanide capsule.

After that Steve did what was expected of him. Colonel Phillips wanted to send him to the facilities at Alamo Gordo to be studied, but Steve knew that had not happened, so he refused. Then Senator Brandt offered him a place with the USO, and Steve accepted his role as a figurehead to sell war bonds, while he waited for the right time to prove himself.

The chance came when he rescued Bucky, who was the older brother he never had, from a HYDRA factory and prisoner camp. Steve simply could not accept Colonel Phillips made the decision of leaving Bucky, and the rest of the 107th for dead. Because, well, he knew a very good number of them were not.

Steve knew they were alive because of history, but he had not known how he had managed to save them. Still, he did not stop to think much about it. Peggy Carter had been instrumental in getting him a way to reach the HYDRA factory, and it was Howard Stark who piloted his own plane to drop him behind enemy lines.

Their participation in his practically solo rescue mission was something which had not been mentioned in history books. Steve was not happy about it, they had risked as much as he did to rescue the men from the 107th, as well as the other prisoners of war. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to give them both the recognition they deserved.

Steve saved his brother in all but blood, and Bucky was grateful for it. But he was also furious with Steve for allowing people to experiment on him. He was happy things turned out all right, and Steve was healthy, but he did not like the fact they had experimented on a fourteen year old boy—even if they had not known it.

Besides, in his opinion, and after what he had been through so far, Bucky believed children had no place in the army, and no matter how much he protested, Steve was fourteen and not an adult yet. He too loved him like a brother, and only wanted for Steve to be safe.

His best friend ended locating one of the wizards working for the SSR, and asking for help communicating with an Unspeakable at the American Bureau of Magic's offices in New York City. It was the first time he used the floo network, and found it disconcerting. Still Bucky contacted Barty, and told him what his charge had done.

The slightly older wizard floo to their camp as soon as he informed his superiors he was joining the war efforts to keep an eye on his unruly, and stubborn charge. The row between the three of them was terrible, and louder than it should have been.

The loud row was how Phillips, Howard, Peggy, and the soon to be Howling Commandos found out his age, and the fact he was a wizard—Erskine had not told anyone about Steve's magic, and the fact it was the main reason why he was chosen.

They almost shipped Steve back to New York, but the news about Captain America's impossible solo rescue mission had boosted morale, and war bond sales. He was needed, so against everyone's best judgement they kept quiet, and Barty became the secret Commando to be with his unruly charge.

Steve developed the hugest crush for Peggy Carter, and he new she liked him too. But he was a minor, and nothing was going to come out of it until he turned eighteen. She offered her friendship, and support, as well as advice and training, but kept everything platonic.

He respected her decision even if he did not like it. Of course it did not mean Steve did not moon or day dreamed about her, because he was rather obvious. So practically half the base knew he was head over heels for the feisty British woman.

For sixteen months, not counting his time as a dancing monkey with the USO, Steve worked with both mundanes, and wizards, specially the British ones. His mission to stop HYDRA, as well as the Red Skull, went actually hand in hand with the British and American, wizards need to stop Gellert Grindelwald, and to keep the mundanes away from the Tesseract.

The Commandos, Barty, and him worked hand in hand with several witches and wizards, as all HYDRA bases were heavily Warded. Steve was probably the best Ward Breaker they had, as he had also been very well trained by the Unspeakables. Besides he was powerful as Albus Dumbledore—who was the British magicals most powerful wizard—perhaps even more so.

Then on December 27, 1944 Barty took a _Killing Curse_ for him. He had been duelling Grindelwald, and winning, so he did not see one of the wizard's minions cast the _Avada Kedavra_ at his back. Steve went insane with grief when he realized what happened. Barty had become like a parent to him.

Steve killed the wizard who cast the _Killing Curse_ at Barty, then proceeded to nearly kill Grindelwald. The wizard used a portkey to escape, he was badly wounded. It was not enough to assuage Steve's grief, so he went on destroying anything HYDRA in his path. He was shipped to England along with the remaining Commandos to get his act together.

Three days later, on December 30, Wizard Kind died in a flash of _Avada Kedavra_ green and Tesseract blue flames. They all just died where they stood, sat, or laid. Then their bodies banished in another flash of light. Steve was affected and collapsed like all magicals, but he did not die.

The Super Soldier Serum, fueled by his magic kept him alive. It still did not save him from falling into a coma for a week, then fought a raging fever for another. By the third week after the extinction of Wizard Kind Steve was finally conscious and coherent enough to learn what happened to his fellow magicals. He suspected Grindelwald had done something stupid with the Tesseract.

The young wizard was in shock, but he was not really given the chance to grieve the loss of his guardian, the loss of his other mentors at the American Bureau of Magic—whom he had come to care about very much—as well as the extinction of a whole race, his own kind. By the fourth week since Wizard Kind became extinct the time to capture Arnim Zola's train arrived.

Steve knew Bucky would die during the mission, and nothing he had done prepared him for the loss of his brother. Specially so soon after loosing Barty. He tried to save him, but he lost his wand during the fight, and just like with Erskine, Steve could not change anything. He could not save Bucky.

Once again Steve was not given a chance to grieve before going on his next mission. His last mission. His legacy to his country, and the world. At least Steve got to kiss Peggy, which was the only moment when he actually felt something, as he had started to feel numb when Wizard Kind died.

The young wizard did as expected, fought Schmidt, confirmed his suspicions about Grindelwald and the Tesseract, and his second wand was damaged during the fight with the Red Skull. It was the Cube which killed his enemy.

The Tesseract fell to the floor after it disintegrated the Red Skull. It made a hole through the Valkyrie's planks, and fell through it. The pieces of his broken wand rolled into the hole the Tesseract made, and were lost as well. It had not mattered, he was not going to need it anymore.

Steve could have probably _Apparated_ out of the plane, but it was in auto pilot, so it would still reach its destination if no one stopped it. Then he could have probably been able to land the Valkyrie somewhere. The plane was very advanced for the time, but nothing like more modern jets.

He had been an avid video gamer, since he could not play outside with other kids because of his illnesses, and Flight Simulators were amongst his favorites. While they were not the same thing, it did provide Steve with the basic knowledge to attempt a landing if necessary.

But Steve no longer had the will, or the heart, to go against Fate. He was tired, injured, and hurting in more ways than one. So he chose to crash the Valkyrie. He survived the crash with several broken bones, but was not able to _Apparate_ in that condition. Besides, he knew Captain America did not survive the war.

Steve simply laid there, in terrible pain, alone, scared, and waiting for death to come. It took a long time for hypothermia to take him because of the Super Soldier Serum. The young teenager's last thought before the darkness and the numbness took him, was that he was finally dying, and he would be reunited with his loved ones soon.

* * *

Steve expected to finally find the peace he only fully had when his mother was alive, only to wake up in a mock up 1940s hospital room. It was a terrible disappointment to discover he survived, and Steve worried HYDRA had captured him. His suspicions seemed to be correct when men dressed in black uniforms similar to those HYDRA soldiers wore, entered the room to subdue him.

He did the only thing he could, Steve fought them off and fled. He did recognize where he was as soon as he left the very modern building. He was in New York City, his New York. Steve learned he had been in some kind of suspended animation—or perhaps it was _Magical Stasis_ , which had been known to happen to powerful magicals—for nearly seventy years.

A government agency known as the Security, Homeland, Intervention Enforcement, and Logistics Division, also known as SHIELD had him. He was back to the future, and it was even the same year he left.

Steve should be happy, but he was numb, and in shock. There was nothing for him in the future, and there had not been even before he left. Sure he had studied, and earned his degrees, but he now he was back, he could not use them. There was no way to explain how he had been eleven years old, was mentally fifteen, and looked to be in his twenties.

SHIELD did some basic tests—not counting whatever they had done to him while unconscious—provided him with IDs, money, and an apartment. Then they set him loose in New York City without the basics on how to survive in the 21st Century. Had he truly been from the forties Steve would have been in deep trouble. He was not, and that was how he knew he was being watched.

His apartment had the worse electronic bug infestation ever seen, and it was seen because the bugs were badly disguised. They believed him technology illiterate, and he chose not to enlighten them on the fact he was actually very good with it. Not only that, the smartphone, laptop, and tablet SHIELD provided for him were full of spyware. Not content with that, there were also several agents following him when he ventured out.

Steve found it offensive they could even think he would not notice he had a tail. He was a soldier for only twenty months (counting from the day Erskine enlisted him), but the SSR did provide him with intensive training once they realized what he was capable of. That was without counting his enhanced senses, or his training as a Master of Combat Magics.

He needed privacy and time to come to terms with what happened to him, to grieve his losses, and to think about what he was going to do with his life. But Steve could do neither when he knew his every move was being watched and analyzed.

SHIELD's therapists expected some kind of breakdown, but Steve did not allow himself to break, not when he felt he was not safe, and in hostile territory. Steve barely slept, had to force himself to eat, and wandered around the city feeling numb, depression taking a hold of him the first two weeks since he was 'defrosted'.

Steve began thinking he should be dead, as it would be the only way he could be with his family, and the friends he left behind. He even went to church, trying to find the will to go on. Going to church had been a comfort before he went to live with the last foster family, and in the past he went as well, but Steve found no solace this time.

The people who nearly killed him, the Masons, where there pretending to be good, when in truth they were evil monsters. He could not stay, or he would put a bullet right between their eyes, or kill them with his own hands. While Steve had killed in the war, he was no murderer, like those people.

After a few days, and probably as an after thought, SHIELD had offered to help him acclimate to the 21st Century; not that he needed it, but Steve had no true excuse to refuse, unless he told them he was a time traveller. Steve knew that was not a good idea. So he went to his acclimatization lessons to avoid suspicion.

The agents in charge of acclimating him treated him like a caveman from the ice age. Hell, one was even shocked to discover Steve knew what electricity was! Needless to say, the lessons were a torture.

The glazed look Steve got during the lessons, probably served to confirm their beliefs, but he did not care what they thought. Besides it was nice to escape into his mind and the happy memories of people he so dearly missed.

Then when he was having a bad night Fury appeared at the gym where he was pummeling punching bags. SHIELD's Director asked for his help to recover the Tesseract. The God forsaken thing that killed his people. There had probably been over five million magical humans all over the world, and he was the only one alive because of the Super Soldier Serum.

Howard knew what happened to the magical humans. He had been one of the few aware of the existence of the Wizarding World, and of their work alongside the allies to stop HYDRA and the Dark Lord Grindelwald. He also knew of his suspicions as to what had caused the extinction.

Why would Howard fish the darn thing out of the ocean where it was safe? Where it would not harm anyone? Why would he allow others to study and experiment on it? Did he care so little about human life to risk another extinction? So of course Steve agreed to help.

He knew where and when the portal would be opened, knew there would be aliens, and there would be a battle, although he did not know the outcome of it. Hopefully the human race managed to repel the invasion. Steve had seen Iron Man, the Hulk, and who he now knew was Thor on TV. Knew there were others involved, because there were mentions of it, but the Masons had turned the TV off, and 'punished' him for the invasion.

He wanted to tell SHIELD to prepare New York for the upcoming battle, to evacuate Manhattan's residents, and perhaps the other boroughs. Steve wanted to avoid loosing time and innocent civilian lives, but there was no way to do it without revealing his _Time Travel_ , and perhaps he was a bit of a coward, but he did not dare tell SHIELD about it for fear of what they would put him through.

Steve tried to give Banner and Stark hints, until the later finally got it. Too late to avoid opening the portal bringing the Chitauri above Stark Tower, which had to happen anyway, as that was the reason why there actually was a Captain America. Steve had not been ready to fight, or to lead again, but he had no choice.

He thought that meeting his idol—both as Iron Man and Tony Stark—would at least be a bonus, but Stark added to the problem. He made Steve feel useless, obsolete, and pushed at all his buttons in ways that left him feeling worse about his situation. The man brought him out of his numbness for a few hours, but nothing positive came out of it.

Against all odds they won, and Stark proved he was indeed a hero. They managed a tentative truce, but the man still made him feel stupid, even when he knew he was not. It just made Steve want to prove him wrong, and perhaps get the man's approval, which he told himself was stupid. Steve had neither wanted, nor needed, anyone's approval since his mother died.

After the battle, and the shared shawarma, the six of them has spent the night at Stark Tower. Steve managed to disappear for a few minutes, and get a hold of a landline to report the Masons. It might have been four years for him, but the fact was the beating had happened a couple of hours ago, or probably less. The police might still be able to find enough incriminating evidence to charge those monsters with at least attempted murder.

The Masons lived in Brooklyn, which had not been affected by the invasion, although the whole city was in chaos. The police had thankfully responded to his report. His 'panicked' call to 911 got them moving. Telling them the family was killing their foster son because they blamed him for the invasion helped.

The police found a lot of blood, enough to believe the Masons had indeed killed their foster child, and hid the body somewhere. There was also evidence of their abusive nature all over the house.

Those zealots did not bother to hide it, as they truly believed they did nothing wrong. Thankfully no one believed their excuses of their charge being the devil, and the cause for the invasion, or that he had simply 'vanished'.

He kept an eye on the news, and felt vindicated when the Masons were charged with murder in the first degree. It also seemed Steve was not the first child they had punished to death, and he had been 'lucky' to escape with his life. There were others who did not.

The CSIs found nine small bodies buried in the basement of their house. This was so horrific it made it to the local news, social media, and the newspapers, despite the confirmation of aliens being very real. This was how Steve found out.

The Avengers, as their dysfunctional team was now called, got together to see Thor take his brother and the Tesseract back to Asgard. It was a relief for Steve to see the Cube would no longer be on Earth, humanity would be safe from its power, and he could actually breathe easier with the knowledge. They all said their goodbyes after the Asgardians left.

Steve and Stark parted in good terms, and the older man gave him the latest Stark-phone, and Stark-Pad prototypes so he could keep in contact should he need it. Steve was not sure he would ever call the billionaire, but accepted the gifts anyway, specially since it was clean of SHIELD's spyware. It probably had Stark's own spyware, but Steve did not mind that too much.

He left the city the same day. Fury had set him free, there would no longer be anyone tailing him. It was something, although Steve did know the bugs in the apartment, the laptop, the tablet, the phone, his motorcycle, and his clothes were still there. He suspected Fury had no intention of getting rid of them.

He was no fool though, and had been preparing to go under SHIELD's radar before Fury told him about the Tesseract. Steve had emptied the grants' accounts, the total of which was a considerable amount. He knew he had enough cash to disappear for many years if he was careful with his money.

Steve _Apparated_ with his bike to Wizard's Pier, and chose to leave it there, where SHIELD would never find it since it was _Warded_ against mundanes. He had discretely bought modern clothes as well as a few other things, which he had kept hidden there. He _Disapparated_ straight from his bathroom, to Wizard's Pier at night to avoid his tails and the bugs.

He also obtained a wand, twelve inches, holly with a dual core of dragon heart string and phoenix feather. The wand was much more powerful than the two he had before. It had been a huge mistake not to get at least one earlier, as Steve was more than a bit rusty with his wand-less casting. _Warding_ the cell where Loki had been would have made things so much better, and they could perhaps have avoided the invasion.

Once he had changed, and with a wand, Steve used a _Glamour_ and some potions to change his appearance. His hair ended a chocolate brown, and his eyes a warm honey brown. He grew his hair past his shoulders with another potion, and created an amazing and beautiful tattoo in black ink covering one side of his face and neck.

The tattoo was celtic in design, and using the same theme he used magical inks to add other tattoos to his body; none of which were permanent. The tattoo, plus sunglasses would assist in defeating face trace, as the shadows created by the dark ink would confuse the software.

He also planned to use cash for anything he needed, to avoid being tracked through his electronic transactions. A second moke skin pouch he found in one of the deserted stores in Wizard's Pier would ensure his money was safe from theft.

Steve _Apparated_ to Washington DC, and bought a bike there. A used, but more modern one than the vintage Harley Davidson SHIELD gave him, and from a German brand. Yeah he fought them in the forties, but they got their act together, and no one could deny they made great bikes and cars. He chose a black BMW K 1200 GT. It drove like a dream, and was wonderful for the road.

* * *

He had travelled for almost two months, and visited several magical centers. Seeing them so devoid of human life only added to his depression. The nightmares were too frequent, and he was barely sleeping. Steve had nearly crashed twice, only his surprisingly good reflexes avoiding the collisions.

Steve began to think crashing his bike at top speed would not be a bad thing... if the crash killed him... he would finally have peace. Yet as easy as that would be, Steve doubted a high speed collision would do him in, since crashing a plane in the Arctic had not. The Valkyrie had been going much faster than any bike could.

It was then when Steve began actively searching for a way to finally have peace, and join his loved ones. One could not cast the _Avada Kedavra_ at oneself, so that was out, and it had not worked since he survived The Extinction anyway.

He remembered the Unspeakables had mentioned a potion named _Mercy's Release_ , which had no counter. Steve also remembered it was highly controlled, and used to give mercy to those victims of severe physical, or emotional trauma with no hope of recovering. He hunted for it at several American Bureau of Magic's offices, and ended finding it in New York City.

* * *

The vial of _Mercy's Release_ was before him, and Steve had written a letter explaining why he decided to take the potion. His whole history was written there as well. The _Time Travel_ and the documents proving who he had been were also there. Steve had carried them in a moke skin pouch protected by a _Fidelius Charm_ , which was the reason why SHIELD had not found it.

Steve explained why the Super Soldier Serum worked on him, his magic, so it was not really going to work on anyone but a wizard. Erskine had told him that the night before the experiment, and Steve had given his word to keep the secret until he deemed it the right time to reveal it. He admitted to being fully trained but still needing a wand to cast most spells.

He could have gotten one. There had been time, but going back to the deserted Wizarding World had hurt too much. Steve also explained why he had been afraid to use magic during the invasion. He feared to become a lab experiment, Steve had barely avoided it in the past, and Phase 2 had proved SHIELD did not have many scruples.

Steve knew that after his death SHIELD's scientists would take whatever samples they wanted from his body, regardless of his final wishes. He begged for them to allow for the rest of him to be cremated, so he could finally rest in peace.

He wanted his ashes spread somewhere warm, or with beautiful landscapes. Steve had always wanted to see the Caribbean... or New Zealand, where the Lord of the Rings was filmed. One of his most prized possessions was one of The Hobbit's first editions. Steve was leaving enough money aside to pay for the transportation, and stay of whoever was kind enough to take him to his final resting place.

As to the rest of his money, Steve wanted the contents of his bank accounts to be donated to several institutions dedicated to do charity work. He was thinking specially of a few children's hospitals, and a couple of associations dedicated to helping war veterans.

Steve wrote his letter on the tablet, and had a copy on the Stark-Phone. He had dressed in an Armani dark blue three piece suit, an expensive cotton shirt in a blue the attendant who sold it to him said matched his eyes, and a silk tie. Steve was wearing Italian shoes, matching socks, and even his underwear was new. For once he chose to splurge on clothes, so he could be presentable in death.

He drank the potion, laid on the bed, and got comfortable. From what he had heard about it, Steve would simply go to a peaceful sleep. There would be no dreams and no pain. Steve began to feel drowsy moments after he settled, and he allowed himself a small smile. He was going home, and would soon see his loved ones.

Steve had believed suicide was a sin, but his faith had taken several hard blows. Thor's and Loki's existence for one, but above all knowing the Masons. People who were so religious they practically lived at the church, and yet so twisted they had tortured and murdered children. After them Steve no longer cared about sinning, he just wished for peace.


	2. Chapter 01

**Author:** Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Pairing:** _Mentions of one sided Steve/Peggy, Past Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura (mentioned)_

 **Summary:** Steve Rogers had many secrets, some of which a few people from his past found out. Like the fact he was no where near 24 when he enlisted, or that he was a wizard. A powerful and well trained one.

There was, however one secret he protected above all else, he was a Time Traveller born in the year 2000. A future where, as far as he knew, there were no wizards anymore.

Depressed and overwhelmed by his loses and finding himself back to a future where he had no one, Steve sought a permanent way out, only... it did not work quite like he was expecting. Instead of the teenager he was, he ended a four year old.

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing them. They belong to their respective owners._

 **Warnings:** _Suicide Themes, Triggers for suicide, Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Younger Steve, DeAged Steve, DeAged Harry, Wizard Steve, Parent Tony, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Abuse, Abusive Dursleys, Bad Ginevra, Violence._

 **Characters:** _Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Jarvis, Thor, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Original Characters, mentions of Bucky, mentions of Peggy Carter, mentions of Howard Stark, mentions of Colonel Phillips, mentions of the Howling Commandos._

 **Timeline:** _Pre Avengers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Avengers, Post Avengers, Pre Iron Man 3, Harry Potter Post TDH. I'm using the MCU timeline as a reference._

 **Author's Note:** ** _Oh my God!_** I really was not expecting the response to this fic that you guys had. It's absolutely amazing!

 _Thank so much to everyone who had commented, followed, and favorited the story._

 _For those who asked, this was never intended to be a one shot. I really can't write one to save my life... well, I did write only one, an Inuyasha fic, which is posted on ff . net under the user alandrem (in case any of you have ever read my Inuyasha fanfiction)._

 _Anyway, the response to SAS was so great that I decided to post chapter two earlier, though it won't be the norm. I planned a two weeks interval between chapters to give me a chance to write more chapters, and work on my other fics. Not just the posted ones, but also the others I have and which are over 25,000 words._

 _This chapter is short, and might be the normal lenght for this story. The first one was so long because I needed to get a few things explained and dealt with._

 **Total size without notes:** 3,351

 ** _Keys:_**

"Speaking aloud."  
 _'Thoughts'_  
 _Magic (Spells, Potions, Items)_  
«Language» _Foreign language._ «/Language»

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

The past two months, Tony had kept himself busy with the reconstruction of the tower, repairing his older Iron Man suits, and building several others. After what he saw when he crossed the portal, Tony knew Earth was going to need a lot more than six Avengers to protect it should any of their outer space neighbors come knocking at their door.

Tony had already been dealing with a lot of things. He still was not recovered from Afghanistan, Stane's betrayal, and the palladium poisoning. Then he added sacrificing himself to protect New York City from their own government's idiocy. It added stress to an already stressful situation, and his relationship with Pepper had not survived it.

She knew about his issues, so Pepper had not entered a relationship with him with her eyes closed. Unfortunately, she never understood just how much his experiences in Afghanistan had truly changed him.

Tony had not hidden it from her, even if he did not let the rest of the world see it. He was not willing to step down from being Iron Man. How could he after seeing just how large the Chitauri fleet had been?

They thankfully broke up on relatively good terms. Early enough to avoid causing each other irreparable damage. It still hurt, and being as good as he was at dealing with 'feelings'—meaning not at all—Tony did as was the norm for him. He buried himself in the tower's reconstruction and his work in the lab.

For her part Pepper chose to move out of the penthouse, moved all the way to Malibu. Stark Industries Headquartes were located in Los Angeles, so it made sense for the CEO to live there. Pepper actually owned a house over there, as she had always been as sensible with her money and investments, as she was with his or Stark Industries.

The distance was because Pepper believed it was healthier for the both of them, and he had to grudginly admit it was, even if he did not like it. Specially because he had prepared a floor at the tower for her. Pepper did not outright reject it, and in fact would use it when she had to travel to New York City on Stark Industries business, but it would not be her home on a permanent basis.

Tony really should have seen their romantic relationship was not going to go anywhere, even before it started. The interest had been there, as was the love, but having his eyes opened in such a brutal way in Afghanistan had changed him way too much.

Being Iron Man came to be an integral part of who he was, a vital part. Unfortunately Pepper had never approved of him being Iron Man, She hated it actually, and she had dropped hints about him quitting the super hero gig every now and then. When she thought she could get away with it without a fight.

Tony had not wanted to see it. He was actually a pro at deluding himself, at not seeing what he had not wanted to. Instead, he made excuses in his mind for her disapproval. The encouragement he got before the whole Loki debacle—the only time she had actually done so—had been a one time thing. He had to thank Agent for it, because he had been the one to ask for his assistance, and because he truly looked worried about the situation.

It was after the Battle of New York when Pepper finally said the words aloud, no longer hinting at it. She did not even give him a week to somewhat recover from the battle. He had been hurt a bit more than he admitted. That had probably been the worst row of their eleven months old relationship—lasting so long with a partner had already been a record for Tony, one he was not surpassing with her, because it was over the same day.

Pepper actually demanded he quit being Iron Man and an Avenger. He had done his duty, saved New York City as well as the world. There were other heroes now to take the mantle of protectors, and they should be enough to keep everyone safe. There was no need for Tony to keep risking his life.

Unfortunately for their relationship, he was not willing to stop being a super hero. There were still a lot of his guns still out there, in the hands of terrorists, hurting innocents as well as those he had designed them to protect.

Besides, he knew more than anyone five Avengers—four really, since Thor was off world, and there was no guarantee he would be back—were not enough. Not even close. They had been VERY lucky that day.

Besides, Tony had not been lying when he said he WAS Iron Man. It was never just the suit but who he became after Afghanistan, and his need to atone for his mistakes, for the death and destruction the weapons he created brought upon innocent people. Learning what his weapons were actually being used for had changed him too much, even if he did not show it often, preferring to keep his masks in place.

After the break up Pepper still remained CEO of Stark Industries, it was something Tony was not willing to change. She still was someone he truly trusted, besides Pepper did an excellent job, and understood where he wanted to go with the company.

Tony remained the Director of the R&D Department, the major share holder, and a member of the board with controlling interests, so Stark Industries was still his. He just did not manage it anymore.

Bruce had remained at the tower as well. He was enjoying having his own lab, and the freedom to once again do science to his nerdy heart's content. He was also enjoying a respite from being hunted by General Ross. Tony was not sure what Fury did, but the crazy bastard had left Bruce alone, at least for the time being, which was good in his book.

Besides, the Hulk had gotten great publicity for his work against the Chitauri. He was a favorite with the kids now, which puzzled Bruce no end, and made Tony laugh. He had also kept track of the other Avengers, Romanoff and Barton had gone off the radar for a month, but they got back to work at SHIELD.

Tony offered them room and board at the tower whenever they were in New York, and the ninja assassin twins had dropped by three times so far and stayed a couple of days at most. Barton told him his accommodations sure beat the small rooms SHIELD provided for their agents.

Thor was still in Asgard, and Tony did not expect him to be back anytime soon. They had to repair the Bifrost first, which he now knew was what Asgardians used to travel to other realms. While he could not keep an eye on Thor, Tony kept an eye on Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Foster's intern—a young woman named Darcy Lewis.

With the others somewhat accounted for, only Rogers was left. To his immense shock, and against all odds, the Capsicle had gone completely off the radar. He had simply vanished without a trace the day Thor and Loki left with the Tesseract.

Tony would have expected the disappearing act from both Barton, Romanoff, and even his Science bro, but not from a guy from the forties. Because from what he read in the Cap's file, he practically had no knowledge of technology or the 21st century. The fact he could not find the Capsicle, not even with face trace, was driving him insane to be truthful. But he was not the only one on the same boat. Fury was as well.

As Tony had expected, SHIELD had bugged just about everything the Cap owned, which happened to have been provided by the spies. From his apartment, to clothes, to his bike, to the man himself. Although the bugs they placed in him shorted out for some unexplainable reason as soon as the Cap had regained consciousness.

The soldier had not set foot in his apartment since Thor went back to Asgard. Rogers had not touched the bank account SHIELD set up for him. The bike had disappeared, and the Capsicle had not taken anything from the apartment except for his shield. The only gadgets he aparently kept were those Tony gave him, but he had not used them.

Tony had hard wired JARVIS to the Stark-Phone, and Stark-Pad he gave Rogers—they were from his personal stock, not the commercial version. He would have tracked him with them, but the man had not turned either gadget on even once since he got them.

He had underestimated the soldier once again, well not just him, Fury and his pesky spies had as well. Clearly the Capsicle was quite resourceful, smarter, and more adaptable than they had given him credit for. As proven during the battle, not everything good about Rogers came out of a bottle.

He was getting worried though. Such a complete disappearance was practically impossible in modern times. Not even Bruce had been able to completely disappear. SHIELD always knew where he was. Neither had the ninja assassins been able to completely go off the radar.

He had known—or at least strongly suspected—Barton and Romanoff were somewhere in the Midwest because that was when JARVIS lost them, and found them a month later . He also knew where they were sent during their missions, but no Rogers so far.

Tony had gone through the full file SHIELD had on Captain America, not the small bits the pesky spies had given them for the Avengers Initiative, and it only added to his... concern. He could tell the Capsicle had definitely NOT been fine after he was thawed, although he had hidden it well. Perhaps too well for the assholes keeping watch on him.

From the reports he read, Tony wondered just how stupid some SHIELD agents were. Rogers had been acting like nothing was wrong, like he had not just awakened sixty-six years in the future. Like he had not lost everyone and everything he cared about. That was not normal, and the Capsicle's behavior supported that conclusion.

The agents reported he was adapting faster than expected, was taking to technology well, went out running about twenty miles every day, and tended to spend most of his nights at the gym pounding on punching bags. He broke at least three every night. To them he seemed to be adjusting well. Idiots! They should be left to Natashalie's tender mercies.

After reading the reports, and comparing his experience with the nuke, to crashing a plane in the Arctic, Tony realized Rogers was still in shock, and probably suffering from a mild to severe case of PTSD. Much like he himself was, even if he did not admit it to anyone but JARVIS.

Expecting to die, hell actually being dead for a few moments, left him quite messed up. Rogers was probably the same—he had practically committed suicide when he decided to crash that plane after all—but was clearly a better actor than anyone gave him credit for, because he managed to keep a normal facade.

"Sir," JARVIS voice brought him out of his reverie. Tony had been checking one of his new Iron Man suits designs before he got lost in thought.

"What is it, JARVIS?" He asked curiously.

"Captain Rogers turned on his Stark-Pad two hours ago," he began.

"Why didn't you inform me earlier, J?" Tony frowned. "And where is he?"

"I have located Captain Rogers here in New York City, at a cheap ill reputed motel in one of the worst areas in Brooklyn. He is apparently alone. I was going to inform you right away, Sir, but I found strange the reason why the Captain turned his tablet on in the first place, so I chose to observe."

"What's he doing in a motel? He has an apartment in the nice part of Brooklyn; and what's he doing with his tablet that got you curious?" He frowned. It was decidedly odd... unless the Capsicle knew there were electronic bugs in his apartment. After being off the radar for two months, Tony was not putting it past the younger/older man.

"Captain Rogers began writing a letter. One he clearly plans to e-mail you. It is scheduled for delivery early in the morning."

"He's sending me an e-mail?" He kept frowning. What the hell was Rogers up to? "Do you have access to the motel's cameras?"

"I have," JARVIS confirmed. "The man who checked into room 201 matches the Captain's height, and similar build although he is much thinner, at least forty pounds thinner." His creator frowned and looked concerned. "However I can not use face recognition."

"Why not?" What could the Cap have done to defeat face trace?

"He is wearing a cap low over his face, large dark sunglasses, he carefully located each camera, kept his head down, and has apparently a very artistic tattoo on the left side of his face. It is done in dark ink, and the shadows make it impossible for me to..."

"A tattoo?" Tony interrupted. His eyes had widened at JARVIS' words, because that clearly pointed out to the Cap knowing how to beat face trace. The tattoo though... That did not sound like the man. "It can't be Rogers, JARVIS. Perhaps someone stole the Stark-Pad?" He could not wrap his mind around the idea of Rogers having a tattoo, and on his face to booth.

"You hardwired me to the gadgets, Sir, and they activate through finger print recognition. Let me assure you Captain Rogers is the person who activated it." He sounded rather indignant. "I also suggest you put on a suit, and get to his hotel room as fast as possible. The letter he is writing is a very long suicide note and his Will."

"WHAT?" He was shocked, but wasted no time in going to the penthouse and the spinning rims. "What the hell? Why would Rogers do something like that?"

"In the letter the Captain explains he lied in his enlistment form about his age. He was thirteen, nearly fourteen years old when he enlisted. He has just turned sixteen this week," JARVIS informed his creator.

"Fuck, JARVIS, he's a kid!" Tony exclaimed shocked.

No wonder the boy was so messed up as to think suicide was the only option, when there were always other alternatives. He should know, as Bruce had not been the only one wishing to push up the dasies, Tony had been there himself a few times.

"Besides, however did the Capsicle manage to fool so many people into believing he was in his mid twenties?" Well, he had looked twelve before the Super Soldier Serum. But Rogers acted like an adult, heck, he appeared to be the most mature and responsible amongst the Avengers, with the exception of Natashalie, and perhaps Bruce.

"The letter also states Captain Rogers was born in the year 2000. Apparently he is a wizard, the only one born after what he calls The Extinction."

The information about the existence of something called the Wizarding World was amongst the encrypted files obtained from SHIELD, as they had been part of the SSR's archives. So Sir and Doctor Banner were aware of them, and what they had been capable of, at least as much as the wizards had been willing to reveal to the SSR. Magical humans ceased to exist after late December of 1944. They had all died in a flash of blue-green flames. Except for Captain Rogers it seemed.

"What the fuck, JARVIS?" He asked shocked. "That can't be right. The wizard part while strange I can believe, but he can't have been born in the year two thousand. He'd be twelve years old now, not sixteen! And if he was indeed born then, how the fuck did he end in the 1940s?"

"It seems Wizards had an apparatus which allowed them to _Time Travel_ , usually no more than twenty-four hours," JARVIS explained. "Captain Rogers accidentally activated one such contraption, but this one was capable of travelling back years, while escaping from an abusive house hold.

"He had been severely injured by his foster parents, and miscalculated something he calls _Apparition_ , which he explains is a way to teleport."

"The Capsicle can teleport?" That was... amazing, but... why had he not escaped the plane before it crashed?

"Apparently, Sir. I am cross referencing the information he provides in his letter, and indeed Frank and Melissa Mason were arrested the day of the invasion. They are charged with the murder of nine of their foster children, and the disappearance of a tenth.

"There was an anonymous call made from a pay phone in the disaster area of Manhattan, very close to the tower actually. This person reported they heard a child screaming in pain and begging for his life at the Mason family home.

"The child in question was a prodigy, who won the Maria Stark Foundation grant twice in a row when he was four and five years old. He is the creator of the programming language used for the Stark-phones' operating system."

"What? But... that's too young!" He exclaimed in shock. That was... more than He had been able to do at that age. Then added, "what else can you tell me?"

Normally it was adults who won the Maria Stark Foundation's Grant, with the rare teenager, but a child so young? Who also created a whole programming language? He found it amazing. Tony was already in the suit, and had taken off in the direction of the motel. He really hoped to arrive on time to stop Rogers.

"The mother died shortly after the child won the second time. The boy's name is listed as Steven Grant Rogers Cahill, and in his case, Rogers is not his surname. His parents were Joseph and Sarah Cahill, who were clearly hardcore Captain America fans.

"The child was home schooled by tutors paid by the grants. He has a bachelor from an online University in Applied Web Technologies with a Minor in Strategic Intelligence, and a Master in Cyber Security.

"He was offered several scholarships, one of them by your alma mater, Sir. The foster parents at the time, a Nichols family, rejected them. Young Mr Cahill was moved too many times, mostly because he was a very sick child... the same list of illnesses as Captain Rogers. But there was always the suspicion of abuse."

"Do we still have time?" God, the Capsicle was abused as a kid? His mind was reeling with the information.

He could barely believe Rogers was a genius. Somehow it was easier to think he was a wizard, because he had not seen any signs of the soldier understanding technology. So the Capsicle was clearly a superb actor. Then his mind came to a screeching halt.

If Rogers was a wizard, why had he not used magic to fight Loki? They had needed all the advantage they could get. Then the _Time Travel_ also added to the information overload. An eleven year old, and badly hurt kid had ended in the 1940s. How the hell did he survive?

"He has stopped writing, Sir, but we might still have time. Captain Rogers explains he could not use magic during the Tesseract crisis, which incidentally is what wiped out all of his kind, because he had no wand. He also feared he would be experimented on by SHIELD."

"A valid fear," Tony admitted.

He would not put it past S.H.I.E.L.D. to kidnap the Capsicle, and keep him hidden just so they could experiment on him. He knew more than one scientist, as well as at least one high ranking military asshole, were after Rogers in hopes of replicating the Super Soldier Serum.


	3. Chapter 02

**Author:** Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Pairing:** _Mentions of one sided Steve/Peggy, Past Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura (mentioned)_

 **Summary:** Steve Rogers had many secrets, some of which a few people from his past found out. Like the fact he was no where near 24 when he enlisted, or that he was a wizard. A powerful and well trained one.  
There was, however one secret he protected above all else, he was a Time Traveller born in the year 2000. A future where, as far as he knew, there were no wizards anymore.  
Depressed and overwhelmed by his loses and finding himself back to a future where he had no one, Steve sought a permanent way out, only... it did not work quite like he was expecting. Instead of the teenager he was, he ended a four year old.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing them. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Warnings:** _Suicide Themes,_ Triggers for suicide, _Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Younger Steve, DeAged Steve, DeAged Harry, Wizard Steve, Parent Tony, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Abuse, Abusive Dursleys, Bad Ginevra, Violence._

 **Characters:** _Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Jarvis, Thor, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Original Characters, mentions of Bucky, mentions of Peggy Carter, mentions of Howard Stark, mentions of Colonel Phillips, mentions of the Howling Commandos._

 **Timeline:** _Pre Avengers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Avengers, Post Avengers, Pre Iron Man 3, Harry Potter Post TDH. I'm using the MCU timeline as a reference._

 **Author's Note:** _Wow! And I really mean WOW! I really had not expected this story would have such a reception, seeing as my previous Avenger one hadn't. So really, thanks to everyone for reading, you have made this author very happy._

 _Now for those who asked, the Dursleys never had an ounce of magic in them, so there is no reason for them not to exist. As to the wizards, Steve was in Europe (London to be precise) when Wizard Kind died, so yes ALL wizards died, not just the American._

 _Don't worry, a few things will make sense as the story moves along._

 _I'm posting this a few days ahead because I'm probably going to be busy this weekend, and the muses have been a bit distracted by my first (and by now ancient since I posted Present Time back in 2002 under another name) fic. It's an Inuyasha fanfiction, and posted in another account. I never did manage to finish it, even when I did have a lot of material and knew how I wanted it to end. Through the years I've tried to go back to it without much luck, but the muses have been insistent this time, and the chapters for my Avengers and Harry Potter fics have been coming slower than usual. Don't worry, I still have a lot of chapters done for Steven Anthony Stark, and I'm still writing it, just not as much as I want to._

 **Total size without notes:** 3,639

 _ **Keys:**_

"Speaking aloud."

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Magic (Spells, Potions, Items)_

«Language» _Foreign language._ «/Language»

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

The motel was within sight, and he landed carefully on the roof of the two storied building trying not to draw too much attention. Somehow he did manage to get down to the second floor with no one the wiser, which was a feat in an of itself. But Tony did not understand how no one noticed the red and gold man sized armor, because no matter how he tried, inconspicuous he was not, not even without the armor.

"J, can you open his door?" He rather not call the manager, and thankfully the locks were electronic.

The door opened with a soft click, and Tony went in. His breath caught when he saw Rogers, a small serene smile on his lips—and dressed in what he supposed were his best clothes—lying very still on the bed. There was no tattoo on his face. If he was a wizard, it might have been an illusion. An empty vial of something was on the bedside table.

"Fuck I'm too late!" Tony could not help exclaiming, and beginning to feel both, miserable and guilty.

"He's alive, Sir, but in a deep sleep," he used the suits sensors to scan the Captain for signs of life. "His vital signs are steady, and consistent with what is on record. However there is an anomaly, he is... shrinking."

"I can see that, but it's more like... he's getting younger." He said bemused, because before his eyes Rogers lost years. He got progressively younger, until the clothes were too big and he was a tiny, and very thin child... probably no older than three.

"It appears the process has stopped, and he's still alive," JARVIS informed his creator hoping it would reassure him. "His vital signs are steady, and consistent with a child between the ages of three to five years old."

"Disengage the suit, J, and did he mention in the letter what he took?" Tony said, though whatever it was, he was taking the vial to Bruce to analyze. His science bro was also a biochemist, so he might discover what it was supposed to do.

The potion's name is _Mercy's Release_. Captain Rogers heard it was used to give mercy to victims who were too traumatized to recover. He believed it a poison with no antidote." At least that was the information the young Captain provided in his letter. Unfortunately, JARVIS had no way of confirming whether it was true or not. There was no database where he could search for the potion, or anything regarding the magic true wizards used.

"Doesn't sound like one," Tony told JARVIS frowning. Giving mercy in a military context did mean killing, or speeding death, so that might have caused him some confusion. "From what just happened I think it was more something to give who drank it a second chance."

He began poking about, and searching through Rogers very scant belongings meaning the medium sized duffle bag in the closet. Clothes wise, it appeared the now little boy preferred sweatpants, jeans, and t-shirts—rock band and video game themed ones—to the plaid and grandfather trousers he had seen him in the last time. There were a pair of combat boots, and one of Nike sneakers. There was an interesting number of caps, and a beautiful hand painted motorcycle helmet.

He found an iPad—the traitor—with drawing apps, he was shockingly talented, plus a really good selection of ebooks, and music. He also appeared to be a heavy Netflix user with a predilection for action, science fiction, and fantasy movies, although he clearly watched a lot of cartoons and anime as well. Rather consistent with what he suspected pre-teens and teenagers watched.

There were also a few magic books, which looked to be leather bound, and the pages were actually parchment. A few had moving illustrations, which was frankly amazing, and he might have stared mesmerized at a couple for longer than he would admit.

Amongst those books was one named _Moste Potente Potions_. Leafing through it Tony found the... recipe for several magical concoctions. Some were rather gruesome—and moving pictures of the effects made them even more so—others would clearly be amazing and useful.

 _Mercy's Release_ was nearly at the end of the book, and it was clear Rogers had not consulted it, or he would have known it was no poison. According to the book, _Mercy's Release_ was what was known as a _Second Chance Potion_. It permanently _De-Aged_ whoever drank it a specific number of years, which the brewer (called a Potions Master) adjusted for the intended recipient.

Tony walked back to the side table, and checked the vial. According to the label, it was adjusted to _De-Age_ whoever took it twelve years. The potion would also remove the memories of those years, so the person would not recall whatever had traumatized them to the point of needing the concoction. It let them start with a nearly clean slate.

"Rogers, you're an idiot," Tony sighed as he looked at they tiny little thing the Capsicle had become. He really did not look anywhere close to a four year old. The Cap looked sickly and malnourished on top of the small frame.

What were they going to do with a kiddified Captain America, who had no memories beyond being four years old? He could not tell S.H.I.E.L.D., because only Thor knew what they would do to him. Probably torture the poor child, and justify themselves by saying it was in the name of science. Tony knew leaving him to the system was a no go either, specially since Rogers had clearly been through hell while in it.

"I'm in hell," a tiny voice groaned. "I'm hearing Stark criticizing me." He had not opened his eyes yet, but he did when he heard what came next. He sat up, and got tangled in what used to be a shirt which had fitted him like a glove. It was now huge.

"No you're not in hell, or probably are depending of your point of view, and yes you're an idiot. The potion you took is **NOT** a poison." Tony moved to sit at the foot of the bed as the mini Capsicle sat up and realized he was not the size he was supposed to be.

"No! No no no no," Steve said beginning to panic as he realized he was in the body of a very small kid. He failed, he was alive, and he was a child. He was vulnerable, and the authorities would place him in the system. "Not again, I can't... no!" Just thinking of ending back in the system terrified him like nothing else had, and he had been through terrible things in his life.

He jumped off the bed, and scrambled in the too big shirt to the closet. He had a loaded gun in his duffle bag. A bullet through the brain should kill him. He had not wanted to go that way because it would make too much of a mess, and there had already been too much violence in his life.

Unfortunately it seemed he had no choice, _Mercy's Release_ had not worked as he expected. In fact, his problems just became much worse than they had already been. Steve practically dove into the bag and found his gun, a beretta. Something SHIELD had given to him, after he proved to them he did know how to use one, and was actually a very accurate shot.

He was a soldier, and had fought in a war, so of course he knew how to handle several types of guns. The fact he preferred his shield did not mean he did not use them when necessary, yet, for some strange reason, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were under the impression Steve had never used a gun. The beretta had been the one he had felt most comfortable using so he was allowed to keep it, and as with everything S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him, it was bugged, but he had debugged it with magic.

The gun was too big for his tiny hands, but he discovered he was stronger than he remembered being as a kid. Removing the safety with tiny hands was a feat in an of itself; never mind trying to load the bullet into the chamber. It would have been very difficult, although not impossible. Steve might have been able to do it. Unfortunately for him, Stark realized what he intended to do and took the gun away from him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Rogers?" Tony snarled, although it was more in fear and shock than anger. He was so not equipped to deal with that. He put the safety back on. If he had been bigger the mini Capsicle would have blown his own brains out before his eyes.

"Nooo!" Steve cried out sounding, and behaving, very much like a four year old child. Tears rolled down his cheeks in fear and desperation. "Give it back! Please, please give it back!" He jumped trying to take it from Stark, Steve could not enter the system again.

"No," Tony said sternly, and placed the gun on the top shelf of the tiny closet where the child could not reach it, at least he hoped the boy could not. "You're not killing yourself on my watch!"

"Please, Stark," he begged. "They'll put me in a lab, or worse... they'll put me in the system. Please, please let me go home! There's nothing and no one for me here, all of those who ever cared about me are gone." Tears kept rolling down his cheeks, but he was past caring what the billionaire thought. "I have no one, and I... just... I just want to go home and see my family.

"My Mom and Dad, Barty, Bucky, the Commandos, and even Howard. Please give it back!" He could not help sobbing his heart out, something he had not done in a very long time, not even when Bucky died.

The tiny child fell on the floor and curled into an equally tiny ball of misery. His sobs were heart wrenching, and he kept begging for his gun, for the chance to go back to those who loved him. Tony did not know what to do, he was no good at comforting, but it was clear that was what Rogers needed.

Frankly Tony did not blame him for wanting an out. What JARVIS told him about his life was bad enough, worse than his own or Loki's, and look how they turned out to be. He ended labelled as the Merchant of Death, an irresponsible man whore, as well as a party animal, while the Jotun wanted to conquer Earth so he could rule it. Yet the Capsicle had retained a good heart, his sense of justice, and had miraculously not turned psychotic.

Despite understanding why Rogers... Steve (he corrected in his mind) wanted to... take a permanent vacation, he could not let him. He was a child, the youngest of the Avengers even before Tony knew he was sixteen.

Steve still had a life ahead of him, now more than before since he ended even younger. With a sigh he bent down and picked up the miserable sobbing child. To his shock there was a flash of soft pinkish light, and Steve froze.

Terror, complete and utter terror hit him like a freight train. It made him stagger back, and Tony ended falling backwards on the bed, his arms keeping the tiny boy safe. For a moment he did not understand what was happening, why was he so scared, not even in Afghanistan, or when he flew the nuke had he felt like that.

His mind cleared somewhat after a few deep breaths, and Tony was shocked to realize what he was feeling did not come from him, but from Steve. The mini Cap was paralyzed with fear, and Tony did not understand why. He was not going to hurt him... but Tony realized others probably had when he did magic. Adults who were supposed to take care of him had hurt the boy before, they had almost killed him.

Tony sat up with little trouble, which was surprising since he had a paralyzed with fear four year old on his chest. He weighted so little, it left him feeling concerned. He began rubbing Steve's back trying to reassure him, and it was then when he realized the boy was not breathing.

When he looked at Steve, wide, terrified blue eyes stared back at him. Looking like that was so very wrong for such a young child, even more so when he knew just how brave one Steven Grant Rogers was. A four year old little boy should not know what terror felt like. He should not fear to be hurt because of a gift he had been born with, and yet... Steve had been hurt badly.

He seethed with rage at the injustice of it all, but there was nothing he could do to protect the little boy from those who had hurt him in the past. He could not keep those... People from laying a hand on him, because it was already done. But perhaps he could ensure it did not happen again, that had to count for something.

"Breathe, Steve, come on kid, take a breath. " Tony rubbed the boy's back awkwardly. He was just not equipped to deal with such an emotional storm, and yet as Steve had said, the kid had no one. So Tony would have to do, however incompetent he felt to provide comfort. "I won't hurt you, you're safe now. I'll keep you safe, I swear I'll keep you safe."

He had to repeat the litany several times before Steve unfroze and gasped. Then he gave the most heart wrenching wail Tony had ever heard, and clung to him as he cried. He definitely still had the Super Soldier Serum running in his veins because the tiny kid was shockingly strong.

Waves of desperation, despair, fear, loneliness, and grief, came from the kid. God there was so much grief it felt like he was drowning! Tony still did not know what Steve did to make him feel what he was feeling, but Tony could not help but be affected as well. The boy had kept all that pent up until he could not take it anymore, so he tried to self destruct.

What the fuck was Fury thinking sending Steve into battle without proper psychological help? Sure the kid pulled through, lived up to the legend he created, but Steve had not been ready to fight again. On top of that he was a fifteen year old boy. He was simply too young to have to deal with all he had been through alone.

Knowing just how bad things had been for the Cap awoke in him a fierce protectiveness, the likes of which had not been rivaled by anyone, with perhaps the exception of JARVIS. Both the human and AI versions of him.

Tony held the now little boy close, the small head tucked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, one hand carding its fingers through soft blond locks, while the other rubbed the child's scrawny back, as he babbled reassuring nonsense in a soft tone of voice. Tony did not like the fact Steve was so very thin he could feel each an every bone in the small back.

After a while the sobs calmed into sighs and hiccups. Tony pulled the handkerchief peeking from a pocket of the crumpled suit beside him. He very gently dried the child's tears, then had Steve blow his nose. The kid did, but he was limp in his arms, too emotionally and physically drained to move.

Before long Steve was asleep, and to his shock Tony was not much inclined to put him on the bed. He simply sat there with the tiny boy in his arms, absently rubbing the bony back. His mind trying to process the events of the afternoon. One thing was clear, he could not let either SHIELD, or the system get their hands on him.

"JARVIS," he whispered not wanting to wake Steve. The kid sure needed the sleep, if the dark bags under his eyes were an indication.

"Yes, Sir," the AI responded through the tiny communication device he wore in his ear for when he did not have the suit on.

"This line is secure, isn't it?" He would have normally been confident enough it was, but what he needed to speak with his science bro was sensitive information. He rather SHIELD did not find out about Steve's condition.

"It is, Sir, SHIELD has not tapped into it. I am also scrambling, encoding, and bouncing the signal of several towers, and a couple of satellites."

"Good, put me through to Bruce." He only had to wait a couple of minutes before he answered.

"Tony? I thought you were in your lab," he said puzzled.

"I was, but JARVIS alerted me of an emergency..." he trailed off.

"Is everything all right? Why are you whispering?" It was rather strange.

"No, everything is not fine... it's... hard to explain," he sighed, and held the boy a bit tighter. Steve just sighed in his sleep. "You known Rogers has been off the radar, and neither SHIELD nor I could find him right?"

"Right, you found him?" He knew of course, because it was one of Tony's new pet peeves. The fact Captain Rogers had managed to defeat their most advanced tracking and face recognition systems when he was from the forties. "Is he all right?"

"JARVIS found him, Steve turned on his tablet today... to write a rather long suicide note..."

"God, is he alive?" His voice was filled with trepidation.

"He is alive, but... God Bruce, he's a kid! He lied in his enlistment form, he was a fucking thirteen year old boy!" His science bro gasped. "And man was he messed up after SHIELD thawed him, but they did nothing!

"Can you bring the emergency kit and give him a check up? He drank something he thought was poison. It was not, but it had rather shocking effects... also get a car seat for a small four year old, some basic clothes, and something a child as young can eat. He's so tiny and thin..."

"Tony, why do you have a four year old... was the kid with Steve?"

"Steve **IS** the kid Bruce. Magic was involved, because it so happens Captain America is a wizard. The only one alive since Wizard Kind died." Tony had shared the information he found in the old SSR files encrypted in SHIELD's mainframe.

They had seen movies of wizards using magic as well, and both of them had been utterly fascinated, because some of the things they did defied all laws of physics. They had lamented the fact Wizard Kind became extinct, not just because of the horrifying loss of life, but because science had lost much as well. The two of them were sure there had been much to learn from wizards, but they were gone.

"He is so messed up," Tony said with a sigh. He really was not equipped to deal with a suicidal normal person, much less a magical—and badly abused—Super Soldier. "Rogers De-Aged himself into a four year old," he went on, "from what I found out about the concoction he took, it is permanent.

"So there's no other way for him to go back to the age he was except by growing up again. I saw it happen so I know the kid IS our Captain."

 _'That does not sound good,'_ Bruce thought. "I'll be there in an hour at most, I assume we're not informing SHIELD of this development."

Only God knew what they would do to the Cap. Bruce knew their scientists would be dying to examine and dissect him to get the Super Soldier Serum's formula. Add magic on top of that, and they would probably make the Captain disappear without a trace. Which was something Bruce had been fearing after there had not been any sightings of him since the day Thor left for Asgard with Loki in tow.

"No we're not. There's quite a bit more to his story, but I'll tell you once we're at Stark Tower. I'll have Happy drive you in one of the company cars, something inconspicuous as the neighborhood he chose is not a good one."

"I'll see you in an hour." Bruce cut the connection and went to look for the emergency kit.

He was not really that surprised Steve tried to kill himself, as the dossier SHIELD provided on the Cap had made him suspicious. No one would be unaffected after what the younger man went through. Yet, the man the reports described was only reserved, and perhaps confused, but adapting fast, way too fast.

Bruce suspected Steve had been in survival mode since he was defrosted. The younger man had not been as trusting of SHIELD as everyone initially thought he was. As proven by his actions in the helicarrier shortly before it was attacked. So Bruce suspected the Cap had not been about to allow any vulnerability to show where SHIELD could see it, and most likely take advantage of it.

Unfortunately that only made things worse for the younger man. It was not healthy to keep things bottled up for long, sooner or later they would come out, and more than once the outcome was not pretty. Specially with the amount of things the Cap had to deal with. So it really did not surprise him the younger man tried to kill himself.


	4. Chapter 03

**Author:** Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Pairing:** _Mentions of one sided Steve/Peggy, Past Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura (mentioned)_

 **Summary:**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing them. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Warnings:** _Suicide Themes,_ Triggers for suicide, _Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Younger Steve, DeAged Steve, DeAged Harry, Wizard Steve, Parent Tony, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Abuse, Abusive Dursleys, Bad Ginevra, Violence._

 **Characters:** _Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Jarvis, Thor, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Original Characters, mentions of Bucky, mentions of Peggy Carter, mentions of Howard Stark, mentions of Colonel Phillips, mentions of the Howling Commandos._

 **Timeline:** _Pre Avengers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Avengers, Post Avengers, Pre Iron Man 3, Harry Potter Post TDH. I'm using the MCU timeline as a reference._

 **Author's Note:** **First of all, I wish everyone a Happy New Year, may your wishes come true, and may you share happiness, love, peace, and prosperity with your loved ones.**

 _Second... Well... I have to apologize for not updating even when I had this chapter done even before started posting Steven Anthony Stark. It only needed proof reading, but I found it really hard to keep my mind on things these past couple of months._

 _You see, I've been writing fanfiction for many, many years. The first one I wrote, and my most successful one was an InuYasha fanfiction named Present Time. It's a very long one, over 230k words, 26 chapters long, and I never did finish it, even when I had enough material to add at least 10 more chapters, and knew how I wanted it to end._

 _through the years I always go back to my stories, and try to get back into writing mode in hopes of finishing them. Present Time was not the exception,but since I stopped watching anime because it was hard to get them over here, I never did finish watching the series._

 _Anyway, while checking if one of the authors whose stories I loved had finished the latest of a trilogy I was followed, I found he died of lung cancer earlier this year (Rest in peace Bobmin356, his Harry Potter & Dragon Riders of Pern crossover is epic, and the best I've ever read)._

 _This... Well this hit me rather hard, because how many authors leave their work unfinished, never to be seen on line again, and it may not have been simple proclastination, or lack of inspiration, but an actual death. I was actually 'killed' (my user name was alandrem at the time) because it's been over 12 years since I posted Present Time._

 _The muses... Well they came back, with a vengeance. The need to finish the story has left me with little attention to spare to anything else, even real life. Believe me, I've been driving my family nuts because I'm so spaced out (mentally writing and revising the story) lately. But it really wants to be finished, even if the fandom is probably dying, and thus I haven't had a way to focus on my other stories._

 _I apologize again for not updating._

 _As soon as I finish rewriting it (right now I'm on chapter 16 of 25), and adding the new material, I think my muses will be satisfied, and go back to my other stories._

 _I proof read this chapter, but as I mentioned, my mind is not quite here... or there, so I'm not sure if I got everything. If I didn't I'll probably re-post the chapter when I upload the next one._

This story will be finished, although I might not update it as often as I would have liked. So after a very long explanation, here's chapter 03. I hope you like it, and please review, your comments make me happy, and the muses as well, so they might start sparing some of my imagination to work on this story faster. Thanks to all who reviewed.

 **Total size without notes:** 3,229

 **Keys:**

"Speaking aloud."

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Magic (Spells, Potions, Items)_

"Language" _Foreign language._ "Language"

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

While Tony waited for Bruce and Happy to arrive, he began thinking what to do. Steve was absolutely terrified of ending in the system again, with reason. JARVIS read him the full letter, the kid's life had truly been awful since his mother died. A sickly boy, too smart for his own good, with money the foster parents could not touch, and magical to booth.

Either Bruce, or him would have to take him in, and frankly of the both of them, he was the most likely to have reproduced. His science bro had been nearly monk like since the Hulk appeared, so no one would believed he reproduced, and even if they did, it would place Steve in even more danger. People like Ross would want him either dead, or in a lab.

But he was Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, so it would be completely believable for him to suddenly discover he had sired a child. Because of Steve's current age, the affair was before Pepper and him had a relationship, and before the Arc Reactor. He had stopped sleeping around after Afghanistan.

Tony knew he was no parent material, but thankfully Steve was not completely a four year old. He clearly still had his memories, even if his behavior was more that of a child. So either the potion did not work as intended, or perhaps the Super Soldier Serum preserved his memories. Whatever the case may be, Tony was sure they could work with that.

As Tony had skimmed over the potions book, he had passed something called a _Blood Adoption Potion_. It would supposedly make an adopted child pass as a biological one. If he understood correctly the potion probably altered DNA, which would come in handy, because there would be no way for anyone to contest his paternity of the now mini Cap.

Bruce and him would take a look at it, hopefully they could find one already made where Steve had located the one he took. In the worst of cases, they could try to make one with the now boy's assistance. At least in obtaining some of the weird ingredients, because he had no fucking clue where he could find a flobberworm, or what the heck that thing was.

The little boy in his arms sighed, then whimpered a bit, probably having the beginnings of a bad dream. Trying to keep him asleep, Tony rubbed his back gently, whispered to him he was safe, while his other hand carded his fingers through surprisingly soft blond hair.

Steve sighed again, but he settled, his thumb made its way to his mouth, and the kid apparently slept peacefully. He did not want to admit it, but Rogers looked adorable at that moment, even with his face still splotchy from crying. So Tony's mind began to create a plausible story for him to have Steve.

JARVIS was actually quite useful in locating a woman he had actually slept with-not that it was hard, since he had slept with so many through the years before the Arc Reactor-whom they could pass as Steve's mother. Joanna Devlin had been very tall, with golden blonde hair, large baby blue eyes very similar to Steve's, and very beautiful. She had a very slight resemblance to Steve as well.

Tony was actually surprised to remember her, but then, she had been six feet one. He normally did not choose women who were so much taller than him... without shoes. But she was very beautiful, and had not fallen victim to his charms easily. Tony had had to work to get the stunning woman into his bed. It happened so rarely as to make her memorable.

The woman was an MIT student when he met her, studying a for a dual Bachelor in Biochemistry, and in Biomechanics, then she was gearing towards taking a Master in both careers. Joanna had been working as a hostess at one of the many events he attended nearly six years ago. She had needed the extra money to pay for her studies.

JARVIS found out Joanna did not finish her Master degrees because her parents-who had been supporting her so she could dedicate her whole attention to her studies-died of CO2 poisoning.

The young woman could no longer afford tuition, as well as living in Boston. The family had had a small ranch in Nebraska, which she inherited, and she took over its management. The young woman became practically a hermit after that.

Joanna Devlin had died three months ago heavily indebted because of the medical bills to treat an inoperable brain tumor. The woman had already lost the ranch due to foreclosure on her mortgage.

Miss Devlin did not have any known family, and no real friends, besides the ranch's foreman. Joana had died in a New York hospital. The man was dead too, a crash while completely intoxicated a week after Devlin's funeral.

Tony had to admit the woman was perfect, but he did feel a small pang of remorse for using her tragic circumstances and death. It was for a good cause though, and he hoped wherever she was, the woman would approve.

He had JARVIS prepare everything to register Steve as his kid, once they checked if the potion he saw in the book would serve their purpose. He would still need to ask Steve if he agreed, but frankly he doubted the boy would refuse because Tony's plan kept him off the system.

There were a couple of discrete knocks on the door, and Tony very carefully stood from the bed. He tried not to awaken Steve, as the now little boy needed the rest. But he woke up, rubbed his eyes and managed to look utterly adorable in the process. Then he stared at him with large blue eyes displaying shock.

"Tony?" Bruce's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Coming," he responded and moved to open the door. Steve froze in his arms, fear became the predominant emotion. "It's just Bruce and Happy, my driver. You have nothing to fear from them Steve." The big blue eyes kept staring at him uncertain, but he said nothing, so Tony opened the door.

"Brought what you asked for Boss, but ended buying a combination seat since you did not tell us how much the kid weights." Happy told him as he came inside carrying the emergency kit, Bruce followed carrying a few plastic bags. Steve saw the kit and immediately began to hyperventilate.

"No experiments," he said starting to struggle against Stark. The man had shocked him moments ago by still holding him, and even carrying him. Steve could not remember the last time someone did since his mother died. "No experiments!"

"I'm not going to experiment on you, Steve," Bruce reassured the clearly panicking child. He was already in observation mode, and noticed the Cap was indeed behaving like a scared child would. "But Tony is concerned, and so am I, about your condition. We just want to make sure you're all right." His tone was calm, and his voice gentle hoping to stop the now small child from panicking.

"Why would you do that?" Steve asked suspiciously. No one had cared how he was, as long as he was fighting ready, since he awoke in the proper timeline again.

"Because you're a member of our team, and even if we all went our separate ways, we are still Avengers," Tony responded as he moved to sit on the bed. Happy had moved the crumpled suit to a chair to make space. Steve pulled away from him, letting him known he wanted to be put down on the floor, Tony did rather reluctantly.

"I'm no longer an Avenger... Look at me, I'm even more useless now than I was before," he said dejectedly.

"You're not useless Steve, and I was an idiot for telling you that on the helicarrier. But in my defence, I did not have all the facts, none of us did," he said before the kid protested. "I made my first, rather useless circuit board at five.

"YOU wrote a whole functional programming language that I began using two years ago on my commercial phones at the same age!" There was a slight tone of admiration in his voice as well as respect. "Hell, it's what I used to make them, and the tablet's operating system, and still do."

"SGPL"-Simple Gadget Programming Language-"is your creation, Steve?" Bruce asked astounded.

He was no coder, but Tony had showed it to him during one of their many science binges. It was simple, powerful, structured, and yet it allowed flexibility. It was shocking, specially since it apparently came from the mind of a five year old. Minds that age were anything BUT structured, never mind the usual short attention span most kids had.

"Er... yeah," Steve responded rather surprised as well as blushing by Stark's words.

"But you did not do anything else after that..." Bruce began but trailed off at Tony's rather alarmed expression. It clearly was a very touchy subject since Steve had curled in on himself. A rather defensive posture.

"My Da died when I was a year old, but Ma died when I was five," he told Bruce in a flat voice. "I was too busy surviving, and learning all I could so I could have a life... if I ever made it to my eighteen birthday, to do anything else."

"I'm sorry Steve," Bruce said sadly. The now little kid just shrugged.

"Look, we all know I'm going to end back in the system, so why don't you spare me the misery," he looked at Stark seriously, "and give me my gun back." Banner and the driver, Happy, gasped.

"And I already told you, you aren't dying on my watch," Tony returned sternly. There was no fucking way he was letting Steve end his life.

"Please, Stark," he begged. Steve was not above it, since he truly needed it. "Give it back. You don't know how bad it was, and I have no luck with the fosters, it was hell. They will either kill me, or I'll finally end killing one of them."

"No, you're NOT killing yourself, Steve," Tony told him firmly. Might as well start playing the parent part. "You're also not going into the system."

"Huh?" Was Steve's rather unintelligent question.

"So you already have a plan?" Bruce asked grateful for it, hearing Steve begging for a gun so he could kill himself did not sit well with him, but he could not help being a bit concerned. Some of Tony's ideas were rather... wild, to put it mildly.

"Yes, I have a plan," Tony admitted. Mini Cap had the gall to raise an eyebrow at him, and opened his mouth, probably to make a smart ass comment. "Hush, you, not a word," he said to avoid a comment, which he supposed he deserved after that incident on the quinjet returning from Germany. "Now why don't you let Bruce give you a basic check up, and I'll tell you my plan?

"Then you're going to eat all of what Bruce brought for you, and change into the clothes they also brought. You can't go out wearing only a shirt ten sizes too big."

His science bro's and Happy's eyebrows were practically lost in their hairlines, and Steve was frowning, but he also looked puzzled. To be truthful, he scared himself. He was sounding way, way too paternal, and worse, responsible. Maybe that odd light had something to do with it, because, well, it was definitely not normal behavior for him.

Steve ended agreeing to the check up. JARVIS calculated his weight at 29 pounds, and he was barely three feet in height which was in the low spectrum for a three year old, not a four year old. Yet the potion was supposed to have De-Aged him only twelve years, not thirteen.

Bruce was actually more than a bit concerned, but Steve told him he had always been small before the Super Soldier Serum. People always thought he was at least a couple of years younger than he actually was. Still, they would have to locate a trusted paediatrician to examine him.

Height and weight aside, Steve appeared to be physically fine, there was no sign of the heart murmur he had had before the serum, or of any lung problems. But he was exhausted, and clearly needed more sleep. Bruce still wanted to do basic blood and urine tests just to be on the safe side. Steve reluctantly agreed to allow them once he was at Stark Tower.

Happy produced some chicken nuggets with honey mustard and barbecue dips, french fries, and chocolate milk, plus orange juice. Steve warmed them with a spell, and began nibbling on a french fry. But he had not eaten in five days since he had been too depressed to feel hungry, and it hit him hard. He practically inhaled the rest of the french fry.

Bruce took the food away before he pounced on it, and made himself sick. Steve shocked them, and himself, by whining like a little kid, worried he was going to remain hungry. He was so mortified by his behavior though, and worried he would be punished like some of his foster parents had, by withholding food.

Steve should not have worried though, Bruce did allow him to eat his fill, but made sure he ate slowly. He also ended sitting on Tony's lap so the older man could keep a closer eye on the speed he was eating. It was then when he began explaining his plan.

Steve had stopped eating, mouth agape as he stared at Stark. It was so unexpected, and he did not know what to say. The man was willing to pass him as his own kid, and had even found ways to back up the story. He had located a woman, Joanna Devlin, with whom Tony had actually had sex, and who was dead so she could not lay a claim on him.

Steve could barely believe Stark was going to such lengths to help him, but it did save him from being entered in the system, and he would do anything to avoid it. There was a bit more to the story but it all fit nicely with what they would need to pass him as a Stark.

Stark might not consider himself parent material, since his role model had been a shitty one, but he was willing to try. Even if he was not good, Stark assured him he would never be beaten, he would not be starved, he would receive medical attention, have a place to live, clothes to wear, toys to play, and the best education money could buy.

Steve would also get his own office and lab to work on whatever he wanted. The man would not mind if Steve dedicated a bit of time to upgrade and improve SGPL, though. Above all, Stark promised to do his best to keep him safe and provide him with a happy second childhood, as would Banner, who was to become his Godfather.

He would get a somewhat dysfunctional family if he agreed, but there was one main rule he had to follow. Steve had to go to either Stark... Tony, Bruce, or Happy if he ever felt like taking his life again. Even JARVIS would do if neither of them was available. Steve could agree to that.

They checked the potion after that, and it appeared as if it would indeed modify Steve's DNA. Because of his age, there might not be any changes to his appearance, or very slight ones. It really suited their purposes, and would keep Steve out of Social Services clutches because he would have a biological parent.

Steve had seen several blank _Blood Adoption Potions_ when he was searching for _Mercy's Release_ , some of them at the ABM's New York offices. They had been in _Stasis_ , as was everything else in the Wizarding World since the magical humans died. He _Apparated_ there with Tony to collect the potion.

After the short but unpleasant trip, Tony was still exhilarated by the opportunity to teleport. In less than five seconds they had travelled from Brooklyn, to under the Rockefeller plaza in Manhattan, where the ABM was located. He almost threw up, but that did not demerit the fact it was fast. Steve told him the feeling of being squeezed into a small tube did take some getting used to, but most people did.

To be truthful Steve had been worried magic would affect the Arc Reactor, but the thing did not even flicker, which was very good. They found the potion, and Steve promised the inventor to transport him some other time so he could explore the American Bureau of Magic, and Wizard's Pier to his heart's content.

In little time they were back to the hotel room, and Bruce took charge. They had taken two vials, one for Bruce, so he could analize it, and the other for Steve to use. The potion required ten drops of Tony's blood, which Bruce extracted using a syringe. They placed the blood in the potion, shook it well, and then Steve drank it.

At first nothing happened, but then a soft pinkish glow surrounded Steve, and his once straight, golden blond hair changed. It became rather messy like Tony's, and a much lighter brown than his now father's. His ears changed as well, but nothing else did, he kept the blue eyes he was born with, and was still a very beautiful boy.

"With that hair boss, few are going to doubt he's your kid. It's like a trade mark," Happy observed.

Happy was shocked by what he had learned that night, but frankly he was used to all the strange things his boss got into by then. While Tony was Iron Man, he was still vulnerable without the suit, so Happy's job was also that of a body guard.

With the inclusion of Steve, Happy realized they would have to up the security, and perhaps provide the child with his own security detail. Even if the boy in question had been Captain America, and apparently kept his adult memories, he was tiny, and would not be able to protect himself. Although the teleporting thing was a good way to escape should it be necessary.

Happy would also mention to Tony they needed a chef, a growing child needed proper food, not to live on caffeine and take out like his boss and doctor Banner did. It was not healthy, which he knew because of his siblings, both his brother and two sisters had kids. He occasionally baby sat his nieces and nephews. He was not sure Tony had grasped the enormous responsibility he had just assumed, but there was no turning back.

Captain America, Steve as he would have to start calling him, did not just need a home. The now little boy needed people who cared, who would hopefully love him, because he could see the kid had had very little of that in his life. He really hoped Tony could provide the love for him, it would do the boss good too, having family who cared for him.


	5. Chapter 04

**Author:** Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** _Mentions of one sided Steve/Peggy, Past Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura (mentioned)_

 **Summary:** _Steve Rogers had many secrets, some of which a few people from his past found out. Like the fact he was no where near 24 when he enlisted, or that he was a wizard. A powerful and well trained one._

 _There was, however one secret he protected above all else, he was a Time Traveller born in the year 2000. A future where, as far as he knew, there were no wizards anymore.Depressed and overwhelmed by his loses and finding himself back to a future where he had no one, Steve sought a permanent way out, only... it did not work quite like he was expecting. Instead of the teenager he was, he ended a four year old._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing them. They belong to their respective owners._

 **Warnings:** _Suicide Themes, Triggers for suicide, Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Younger Steve, DeAged Steve, DeAged Harry, DeAged Hermione, Wizard Steve, Parent Tony, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Abuse, Abusive Dursleys, Bad Ginevra, Violence._

 **Characters:** _Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Jarvis, Thor, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Original Characters, mentions of Bucky, mentions of Peggy Carter, mentions of Howard Stark, mentions of Colonel Phillips, mentions of the Howling Commandos, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger._

 **Timeline:** _Pre Avengers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Avengers, Post Avengers, Pre Iron Man 3, Harry Potter Post TDH. I'm using the MCU timeline as a reference._

 **Author's Note:** _Thanks everyone for your comments, and patience._

 _I haven't written as much as I had hoped on any of my stories as Real Life has been keeping my attention occupied, as well as Present Time (my ancient InuYasha fic). I'm trying to get back to writing Harry Potter/Avengers fics, so I'm revisiting my posted stories. This chapter—as well as several others for SAS—were already written before I even posted chapter 1, but I wasn't very happy with them, so it took a while to go over them._

 _Now, to answer some questions. All humans with magic (witches, wizards, and werewolves) were killed by the Tesseract in 1944. Vampires weren't because they're already dead. As to Teddy, he doesn't exist in this Dimension, because werewolf Remus never existed, and neither did Tonks (the Blacks were wiped out with everyone else, and no muggle borns had been born since then until Steve). The same with Fleur, while her mother was veela (and they did survive, same as goblins, house elves, centaurs, phoenixes, etc.) her father was a wizard so he was never born. I_ _hope that explains things._

 _As to how Harry came to be there, well, while I've already written an explanation to it but it won't come until much later chapters. The warnings should give you an idea. Anyway, Steve is still hogging the story, as a few things need to be established before I can bring Harry in... although if you squint, you might have already come across a mention of him._

 _Now, as to the how Wizard Kind ended extinct, it was simple. Grindelwald got desperate, as Steve wounded him badly, and nearly defeated him. He could not have that, so he cast an Avada Kedavra at the Tesseract suspecting it would amplify the curse, which it did (a theory of mine I explore a bit more in other yet to be posted stories) but he did not take into consideration he had no way to control who was to be affected by the curse, thus he committed both genocide and suicide._

 **Total size without notes:** 4,201

 ** _Keys:_**

"Speaking aloud."

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Magic (Spells, Potions, Items)_

«Language» _Foreign language._ «/Language»

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

The full sized adults made short work of packing all Steve had, while the now boy went to the bathroom to change; with the door open, much to his displeasure, but after what had just happened all three had placed him on suicide watch. With his failed attempt at reuniting with his loved ones, Steve had kissed his privacy goodbye, and knew he was not going to be left alone for the foreseeable future.

The billionaire thought it had been a good idea to make Steve leave the door open later, as the boy was taking a few minutes longer than they thought should be normal for a kid to get dressed. A bit concerned for the mini Cap, Tony went in to check why it was taking him so long to change.

Frankly, he did not like the feelings he was getting from the now little boy through that weird connection the bright flash of light created. There was frustration, self loathing, then despair... lots of it, and Tony could not deny he was getting worried. He found Steve actually hiding in the bathtub, behind the shower curtain. The now little boy was crying disconsolately, but silently. The picture of utter misery.

It really hit Tony then that Steve was emotionally a four year old, not just physically, with the emotional traumas of a sixteen year old who had been abused, and had actually fought in a horrible war. The child was even more fucked up now than he had been before the potion, but he would help him get better. Tony would do everything he could to make things better, because the poor boy deserved it.

"Steve," Tony called rather gently, but the miserable looking child did not look up and only sniffled loudly. "Steve, Buddy," he called again, and this time he did get the boy to look at him. "You don't mind if I call you Buddy, do you?" Steve just shrugged a shoulder.

"What's the problem?" He asked and the water works went up a notch, which alarmed him. Tony had never been good with crying people. "Please, Steve tell me, so I can make it better. You can see I'm trying to help you, so tell me what's wrong," he sort of babbled.

"Ican'tdressmyselfanymore," he mumbled humiliated, more tears flowing down his cheeks.

Steve could put on the underwear, and jeans because he only had to pull them on. They had elastic waists, and the socks were also elastic. But he could not button the shirt, his fingers had trouble with them, and he also could not tie the sneakers' laces.

Frankly with the way his fingers had trouble with simple buttons, it was a miracle he had been able to remove the safety of his gun. It hit him hard just how vulnerable he made himself. Because Steve had been able to dress himself perfectly, he had done it for years, and could even put on a tie making the knot from scratch, although it had been Bucky who taught him how to do that.

But now, after he took the potion which left him a vulnerable little kid, he could not do that anymore; even when Steve still technically knew how, his little fingers did not cooperate with him. The fact his first impulse had been to hide and cry about it, which to his utter mortification he was doing, only made things worse.

"Huh? You really need to decode that for me, Buddy, because while I'm a genius, I'm not yet fluent in mumblelesse," he said and got a snort in response, which was progress.

"You're gonna laugh at me," he said dejectedly.

"I won't." Steve looked at him dubiously, tears still running down his rather gaunt cheeks. "I promise I won't laugh at you, really, cross my heart," he said and got another snort.

Steve sighed, might as well tell him, he would find out sooner rather than later anyway. "I can't dress myself anymore... I can't do buttons, or shoe laces. I know HOW, but my fingers..." He raised his little hands before him to show them to the older man, as more tears flowed down his cheeks, and he sniffled. "They... They forgot."

Tony stared, but did not laugh. Shit, that would do some serious harm to one's self esteem, specially on a kid who was already having major issues. At least Steve was not throwing a tantrum, because Tony knew he would have probably have had the mother of all tantrums if it happened to him.

"Hey J, do a search and tell me at what age kids are normally able to do buttons and shoe laces." He knew JARVIS would have an answer in a few moments. Hopefully it was normal for four years olds to be unable to button things up. He placed his phone on speaker so Steve could hear JARVIS' answer.

"Right away, Sir." In no time he had searched parent forums, plus several websites dedicated to assist parents with child rearing. He actually saved the links, and created a user on all of them, suspecting he was going to need them to assist with the caring and rearing of the now young Mister Stark. "The consensus is four year old children are able to start learning how to button up shirts with varying rates of success.

"It does depend on the child, as at that age they are still perfecting their motor skills. Some parenting websites, as well as forums report six years olds still having trouble buttoning shirts, and it is not yet considered a problem. Shoe laces are a problem for five year olds to tackle, although the success rate is not quite on their favor at that point in time.

"I would suggest slip on shoes, or sneakers with velcro ties for footwear. As to tops, t-shirts would be easy for young Mr Stark to wear for the foreseeable future. He should be able to dress himself with no trouble using those items."

The both of them had startled at hearing JARVIS calling Steve a Stark, but it brought home the fact Tony had indeed adopted Steve. They had become family, although they still had to make it official, mini Cap's magically modified DNA would most likely confirm it to anyone who doubted it.

"See, nothing's wrong with you, just some stuff you have to re-learn, Buddy. I'll make sure you have clothes and shoes you can easily slip on in the mean time, and give you plenty of chances to practice, how about that?" He said rather gently, and pleased they, well JARVIS really, had found a way to solve the problem and reassure the mini Cap.

"Okay," Steve agreed with a dejected sigh. He really made a mess of himself, but at least Tony was being shockingly nice and helpful. He stood up.

"Now, let me button up your shirt, and tie your shoe laces so we can leave," he said, and was surprised when Steve simply raised his arms to be picked up. The kid froze then, realizing what he just did.

"I'm sorry," he said shocked by his behavior, and lowering his arms. Steve had not even thought about it, just did it. "I shouldn't have..."

"No, Steve, it's all right," Tony said recovering from his surprise. "Actually, it's better than all right," he picked the kid up and sat him on the sink's counter. "You're behaving like a child your current age does, which is great because you'll blend in better, and it'll allow you to enjoy this second childhood if you let it."

"But... I'm being presumptuous," he protested as Tony clumsily buttoned up his shirt.

"Nonsense!" He waved the protest off. "You're my son now, and it's expected of me to do these things for you, because I sure as hell won't be hiring any nannies. I didn't like it, and I suspect you won't like it either.

"Also, before you protest," he said when he saw the little boy open his mouth. "I don't mind doing things for you. Although I can admit it's going to take some getting used to for the both of us, but I'm sure we can make it work."

Once the shirt buttons were done, Tony continued with the shoes, awkwardly tying the laces of each, after he checked to make sure they actually fit the kid's feet. They looked awfully small, but they were, to his surprise, a bit big for Steve's little feet. He had really been a tiny little thing as a kid, and so different from the tower of muscle the Super Soldier Serum created.

When he was done, Tony had the boy use paper tissues to blow his nose. Much like he had seen parents do once or twice. After wetting a hand towel with warm water from the faucet, Tony gently cleaned Steve's face of tears, snot, and the dips from his meal—the now boy had tried to eat neatly, but he had not succedeed. They were both completely unaware of the two men outside practically gaping at them.

Bruce stared, eyes wide with shock, not quite able to believe what he was seeing and hearing. Besides him Happy was actually gaping. "My God! Who would have thought Tony was a natural at parenting?"

"Not me, I can assure you of that." It really was strange to see a man who swore he did not like children, and had next to no contact with them, actually behave quite paternal. "He always told us vehemently he did not do kids."

* * *

They decided Happy would drive Steve's bike to the tower, while both Bruce and Tony would go in the car with the kid. JARVIS would fly the Iron Man suit back to the tower. It was in the car when Tony told his science bro about the _Time Travel_ , which only confirmed what Bruce was already suspecting because of the SGPL. There was no way Steve would have been able to create something like that in the early thirties.

Time Travel did leave the physicist in him with several questions about it. Steve promised he would tell them what he knew—which was admittedly not as much as some Unspeakables had, but it was more than the common witch and wizard ever did—later. They thankfully agreed to it.

The three of them were quiet for a while. Tony was busy concentrating on driving at decent speeds, since he had a child on board. He rarely drove under the speed limit if he could help it. For his part, Bruce's mind was busy going over which theories would apply to _Time Travel_ , and how was it the magicals were able to achieve it back in the forties, or probably even much earlier.

Steve just stared thoughtfully out of the window. He was strapped to a rather comfortable car seat, that could not be denied, and he had a good view out of the window. It still did not take from the fact he was actually small enough to require one, and would keep needing one for at least three, or even four years. Never mind he would have to ride on the back seat for even longer.

He did not like being a kid, and having to grow up again, because it really had been awful back then. Tony had promised to take care of him, and things were okay so far, but Steve could not help but worry. He really had had awful luck with the foster parents until he met Barty. He supposed there was not much to do about it but wait and see how things went.

Steve directed his attention to other things, because remembering about his previous foster parents was just... too depressing. So he began thinking about how to explain how Tony found out he had a child. Because he knew that was going to be a very frequently asked question by just about everyone and their cousin.

"Do you have a way to explain how you found out about me being your kid, Tony?" Steve asked turning to look at the rear view mirror.

"No," he admitted after being silent for a few moments. "I admit I didn't think that far yet. Any suggestions, Brucie?" He asked his science bro.

"Frankly, I haven't thought about it either." He had been lost in the physics of Time Travel. "But I can see we have to come up with something, because people are going to be asking about it." And he not just meant the press, but S.H.I.E.L.D.

After what was said in the helicarrier about them keeping tabs on all enhanced people—whether it was because of their bodies, or through their tech—he was certain they would investigate the fact Tony Stark had actually reproduced. He did not like it, and Bruce was certain Tony did not like it either.

"I have a plan," he began only to be interrupted.

"Of course you do, you were the Star Spangled Man with a Plan after all," Tony said, and watched the little kid glare at him on the rear view mirror. Steve actually growled at that as well, and man, but he looked adorable.

"I'm serious," he said glaring daggers at the back of the billionaire's head.

"We know you are, Steve," Bruce said placatingly, while Tony added.

"I just couldn't resist, so, what did you come up with, Buddy?" He was curious.

Teasing aside, Steve Rogers was known as a Master Tactitian and Strategist. The fact he had actually been a kid in his mid teens at the time made it even more impressive a feat. Besides, it had not just been the muscles, strenght, speed, and enhanced senses. Proof of it was the fact that even as a four year old, he was already thinking ahead.

"It's a bit farfetched, I admit, but believable because I know kids who've done it," he began. "You mentioned the fella who was supposedly my Godfather died a couple of weeks before the invasion, right?"

"Yeah, JARVIS found out West Garner—that was his name by the way—killed himself in a crash while Driving Under the Influence, meaning he was practically driving dead drunk, at high speed," Tony confirmed.

"Okay, I was thinking we could say I was in the car with him..."

"Steve," Bruce began.

"Just hear me out, Bruce. We all know that sort of things happens more often than anyone would like. Anyway, we can say I survived the crash with only some bumps and bruises," he went on. "That's also something that occasionally happens," he chose to point out. "So I was scared, and hadn't been in a car seat. Instead of staying put, I ran away..."

"I don't think I like how this is sounding," Tony said slowly.

Steve chose to ignore the comment and went on. "We can say a family saw me, and picked me up. Frank and Melissa Mason..."

"Steve, those people are beasts!" Bruce protested.

He had seen the news about the couple. How they had killed nine children, and a tenth, who was their latest foster child was missing. There was an eleventh kid, a teenager, who had been missing as well. The couple told the social worker the teenager ran away, the police was now seriously doubting it.

"Believe me, Bruce, I know better than anyone how bad those animals are." His voice was so full of loathing, it was a shock for the other two men. "The police's looking for me, after all," Bruce gasped in shock. "I was their last foster kid.

"I barely escaped them alive, and once in the past, I never expected to make it back, but since I did, I'm not going to let them get away with nearly beating me to death," both men gasped at his words. "I was the one who called 911, although I didn't known about most of the other kids.

"I did know about the one before me. His name was Harry, and he supposedly ran away the day before I was sent to the Masons. After the bodies were found, I'm not sure if I believe he actually managed to escape them alive.

"Those beasts called Harry all sorts of names, heathen, unnatural, abomination, and the spawn of the devil, amongst them. They called me that too. So they might have actually killed him in their efforts to 'save' his soul."

"I'm so sorry you had to live through that, Steve, I really am," Bruce said more than a bit shocked. Why wasn't Steve a psychopath? How was he able to still have such a good heart? The kind of abuse those people had confessed to subject their charges to was horrific.

"It's all right, Bruce. I made it alive. Anyway, we can say the Mason's took me out of the streets. It's something they did with the homeless kids they found. They offered food, shelter, and clothes, while keeping them out of CPS's sights. When I was there, they picked at least five other kids," He paused for a moment as he shuddered, "I think the bodies they found belong to some of the homeless kids.

"I know at least four of those kids they picked up did escape, but I'm not sure about Perry. He was seven, and it was his first time out on the streets... I tried to protect him, but..." And he trailed off. "Anyway, I don't think they would've gotten away with so many foster ones being missing.

"Useless as they can be most of the time, I know Social Services would have had to investigate." Yes kids in foster homes ran away, but eleven of them in the period of three years? Even those people would have found it suspicious. "We can say I stayed with them until the invasion, and escaped when they were distracted punishing the 'older Steve'."

"I don't know, kid. If we use that, the police's going to want to talk to you. I... don't want you exposed to that," Tony said getting protective. It would not be easy for the boy.

"I know, and I'm quite willing to testify against them," he said resolutely. "They have to pay, Tony. One way or another, those beasts have to pay for all they've done. If I have to testify against them, then so be it."

"It'll be your word against theirs, Steve. They'll deny knowing you," Bruce warned the child.

"Of course they will, but I've ways to prove it, Bruce. You're forgetting I'm actually the one whom they almost killed. I've been in that house, I lived there for nearly a month. I know those zealot's habits, where everything's stored—including where they hide their... Tools, the ones they use to punish their charges—I know first hand how they punished the kids.

"They can deny knowing me all they want, but no one, except a person who's actually lived with them would know about those things. Besides, there's no way to prove I'm the missing Steven Grant Rogers Cahill. Specially not after the B _lood Adoption Potion_."

Normally Steve was not one for revenge, or for holding grudges for long. But he really could not forgive what those crazy people did to him, and to so many others. It was important to ensure the couple would not be getting out of prison, ever.

"You do have a point, Steve. I just wish you weren't so willing to go through that," Tony said with a sigh turning to look at his now son. They were waiting for the green light at an intersection, so he could do it. "It's going to be a traumatic experience."

"I know, but I don't want them to ever get out of prison, and I'm sure my testimony would more than ensure that... It's something I HAVE to do. I need to know they'll never treat another kid like they did me, and all those others before me," he told them vehemently.

"We'll see then, Steve," Tony said with a sigh. He understood only too well where all that was coming from, he just wished the kid did not have to go through something like that. "Let me ensure the right to keep you, then we'll see about going to the police, Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, a bit reluctant though.

"So you, supposedly lived with them, and escaped during the invasion?" Bruce asked just to get the rest of Steve's plan.

"Yeah, I could say the 'other' Steve," and he made air quotes, "told me to run away as soon as I could, and I did."

Then he told them the rest of his plan. Steve would have then wandered the streets of New York for a long time until he finally reached Stark Tower. He would tell whoever asked his Ma, Joanna Devlin, had told him who his father was. His Godfather was supposed to deliver him to his biological father, but he did not, and then he crashed. So when he found himself alone again he went to find him.

Bruce and Tony argued he was too small to have survived alone on the streets for two months. But Steve countered he was smart enough to do it, and he actually knew a few kids who were not as smart who had managed it at that age. The had help from older street kids, but still they did it. It was not an easy life, but it was possible.

Steve even knew how hard it was, because at several points in his life—starting when he was six—he had run away and lived on the streets, even as sickly as he was. The longest time had been six months, and Steve only went back into the system because winter was coming. He knew he would not have survived it out on the streets on his own.

"You should leave me a block or two away from the tower, and I'll make my way there..."

"No," Tony said firmly. "Absolutely not. You're not walking New York City's streets on your own, specially not at night."

"It's too dangerous, Steve. Don't take it wrong, but you're now a tiny little thing, anyone could simply pick you up," Bruce said agreeing with Tony.

"I might be pint sized at the moment," he admitted. "But you forget I'm a fully trained wizard, and a Master of Combat to booth. My body shrunk, but my magical core didn't. I can defend myself just fine without having to use physical force." They still looked at him dubiously. "Look, there's a spell known as a _Notice-Me-Not Charm_ , if I cast it on myself no one will notice me. I'll be quite safe, believe me," and he cast the spell on himself then.

Tony and Bruce knew Steve was still there, but every time they tried to look at him through the mirror their eyes wandered away from the car seat. They could not fix their eyes on him. "Okay, you proved your point," Tony said grudgingly.

Then made a mental note to pick the kid's brain for a way to reproduce what he just did, but with technnology. That could be one very interesting advantage. Natashalie would literally kill to be able to do that. Unfortunately, so would the cyclops, and just about everyone else in the government and the spy business.

"So you walk to the tower and then what?" Tony prompted.

"I'll go into the lobby, and act the part of the lost kid looking for his father," he told them, then went on telling the rest of what he planned.

It was already past seven, so there was no one manning the desks at Stark Tower, only JARVIS, as he was constantly monitoring the tower's security. So Steve would tell him the story, and it would be recorded by the security cameras. After hearing the whole tale, the AI would in turn inform Tony and Bruce.

The two of them would come to the lobby, see Steve was indeed alone, and then take him up to one of the labs. Bruce would then do a DNA paternity test to confirm if what the boy told them was true. Since it was, they allowed him to spend the night at the tower.

JARVIS would have, of course, investigated his claims about Joana Devlin's death, as well as that of her foreman. For reasons only she knew, Joana Devlin had never registered her son. After hearing he was completely alone, Tony would then supposedly have the night to think things over, and come morning he had decided to keep his kid.

The next morning Tony would call his lawyers, set them to work on legally recognizing Steve as his son, and becoming his guardian. Having Steve's arrival on the security cameras would actually make things move faster, and help allay whatever doubts the authorities had. It would also cover their bases with S.H.I.E.L.D. because they all knew the spying agency would look into it as well.

"Okay, Buddy, we'll do it your way," Tony agreed reluctantly.


End file.
